Fight Me
by Maddiebug
Summary: Ladybug doubts her abilities as a superhero. Chat Noir agrees to train her to be stronger. Marinette tutors her friend Adrien in math in exchange for playing videogames together. Chat loves Ladybug. Marinette loves Adrien. When a few similarities add up too perfectly, everything suddenly makes sense, they realize that they love each other. Eventual reveal. Leave a review!
1. Chapter 1: Ladybug and Chat Noir

Hey this is my first fan fiction. Tell me if you like it or give some constructive criticism. Feedback is always welcomed.

...

Ladybug sighed. She had barely won the fight yesterday, and due to her clumsiness tripped, right into chat! She tried her best, but everyday the akumas were worse. Bigger, stronger, angrier people who would stop at nothing to get their hands on the miraculous. She had very little free time. Marinette needed to study desperately, and needed sleep more. She didn't because she knew Ladybug couldn't abandon her city.

Chat noir on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling. Adrien had no work to do. After the patrol tonight he was free! He could do anything he's wanted. And the previous day had been a dream. He saved his lady, and she hugged him... clinging to him so she didn't fall of the Eiffel Tower counted as a hug.

 **The previous day:**

As they fought the akuma, Ladybug dropped her yo-yo. She was weaponless, out of ideas and growing tired. Then the akuma hit her. It was like time froze as Chat watched his lady fly through the air, towards the edge of the Eiffel Tower. He sprinted towards her, and she landed in his arms, dangling off the edge. She clung to him like her life depended on it, and it did.

"Looks like you **_fell for me_** m'lady" Chat said with a smirk, before pulling Ladybug back to safety.

"You may think it's a sign from above, but I have no balance. I'm not a cat. I rarely land on my toes," replied Ladybug, rolling her eyes. She tried to stand back up, but she couldn't. It was like pins and needles were stabbing her ankle while it was on fire. She whimpered and sat down.

"M'lady was that a pun. A cat pun? I've never loved a woman more." Chat smiled until she interuppted his daydreaming.

"Chat the akuma!"

"Right."

He fought hard, attacking with the baton and his fists. Chat used cataclysm to trap the akuma and smashed the akumatized object, releasing the butterfly in the air.

"No more evil-doing for you akuma. Time to de-evilize," her ankle was throbbing, but she could tolerate pain. Standing on her two feet, Ladybug took a deep breath. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

"Are you okay m'lady?" Chat asked with a tone of seriousness the Ladybug didn't know was possible. "You look pale."

"I am fine Chat, thanks for the concern." Ladybug took a step forward and groaned. "Update: I'm not okay," she muttered to herself before taking another step. "Don't worry about me Chat, I just rolled my ankle. It hurts today, tomorrow I won't remember it happened." She took out her yo-yo and swung home.

"I don't want you to get hurt Buggaboo," Chat called after her, but she had already vanished into the beautiful Parisian night. He hated when she left, but loved to see her go. Ladybug was perfect, strong, brave and didn't accept any b.s. They were soul mates, Chat knew, even if Ladybug was wasn't aware of it yet.

 **Back to the present:**

"Fight me Chat"

"I would never," he spluttered confused and shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Fight me"

"You're 5ft 2 and barely over 100lbs. I'm over 6ft tall. You're not going to win this fight."

"There are no akumas in sight and we have time. Fight me" insisted Ladybug.

"Why?" Adrien couldn't fight her. She was the love of his life. Ladybug was flawless. The way her blue hair sparkled with the stars was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He couldn't imagine disagreeing with her or hurting her in any way.

"The akuma yesterday only beat me because I am short. If you would practice with me, I would be stronger. Help me be the best I can be. This will make me stronger, and hopefully less clumsy."

Chat charged. Ladybug, unprepared and half-asleep didn't notice till she was on the ground. Chat Noir was on top of her, looking into those perfect eyes. "Pinned you m'lady. Lesson one: always be prepared."

"Can we try that again?"

"Of course." Chat got into a wrestling match with his lady, and pushed her to the ground. "Lesson two: don't lose confidence." He paused, " You are the bravest most wonderful girl I know. You are a superhero, everyone else believes in you. You just need to believe in yourself ."

"And I love you," he thought silently, longingly.

Then Ladybug charged him. Adrien was surprised at the bold, risky move. It was tricky but he beat her again after she threw a few weak punches.

"Lesson three: know your strength and its limits." He smiled and helped her up. "Thats enough for the day. Go home, get some rest. You're not ready for any kind of _**cat fight."**_

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Then they widened and she giggled. And giggled. For at least two minutes

"What is it? Did I do something? I'm sorry." Chat apologized profusely.

"No, no, you're fine, you're a great friend and partner. I'm the one that should be sorry." Ladybug took a deep breath as Chat stared in confusion.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

Ladybug finally got a grip on her laughter. "I guess I could use a little _**cat nap**_." *cue awkward finger guns* Ladybug continued to giggle as she hugged and thanked Chat, kissing him on the cheek before going home.

Chat stood there, frozen in shock. His lady made a pun. Then she hugged him. And kissed his cheek. He loved that beautiful superhero, and for the first time, she might like him back.

...

 **Thanks for reading. I'm planning on writing more when I have time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Marinette and Adrien

Thanks so much for the feedback and positivity! This scene is going to be more adrienette focused.

Enjoy!

...

Marinette was tired. Being Ladybug took so much time out of her schedule. She barely had time to do homework, and stayed up past 2am most nights. She yawned, and tried to focus in class. It was math, but she was so ... tired. The kind of tired where you look like you're gonna murder anyone that disagrees with you. Tired enough to fall asleep in an instant. Tired enough to get on a never ending thought spiral about sleep, her head rested in her hands, her eyes struggling to stay open ... tired...

Marinette's head shot up suddenly! She wasn't ready for school, but there she was. Thpe only good thing about school was the Marinette sat behind Adrien!. He looked cute and fabulous as always. The flawless model was the love of her life, even if she couldn't speak to his face. He seemed a little out of it today though. He was sleepy, like a beautiful blonde kitten, yawning, as confused as Marinette.

The next thing they knew, Mrs. B called out "your math final is in two weeks. For the rest of class you may study alone, or with the person in front of you. Nino and Alya, Adrien and Marinette, Chloe and-"

She was cut off by an interruption from a certain blonde, "Mrs B, can me and Adrikins work together, Please?" Chloe whined, but Mrs B refused to change the partners.

Alta turned to Marinette, "We really hit the jackpot. I'm with my boyfriend and you are with-"

"ADRIEN," Marinette sighed, and the class grouped up with their partners and discussed the class.

"Hey Marinette, are you any good at this? Geometry isn't my strong suit."

"Yeah you're cute- I mean you're good- I mean ahhh." Marinette took a deep breath, before she spoke again. "I can help you."

"How are we supposed to find the total degree of all the angles in a shape?" Addien asked in pure confusion.

"Oh, you- you- 180, two... you take the number of sides minus two, and multiply it times 180." Marinette finally spoke a full sentence without stuttering.

"And... A plus B equals C ? In the right triangles?" Adrien started at the paper in confusion. "I'm so sleepy, none of this makes sense."

"Actually, A2 plus B2 equals C2. You were pretty close." Marinette double checked her work. "I got 4 for the answer... and don't feel bad. Everyone has off days."

"I got the answer as 16, are you sure Mari?"

"Fight me."

"Marinette, you're five feet fall and the sweetest, nicest person I know. I'm over six feet talk, and I'm chat- I mean I work out as a model... there's no way you'd win that fight." Adrien was confused. He'd barely had a conversation with Marinette without her stuttering and blushing. Maybe she didn't hate him. This small girl had a feisty side... and he liked it.

"Fight me anyway." Marinette felt competitively obligated to fight Adrien. Had he questioned her abilities? She would knock that pretty model boy over in a second. She loved him, but she was ready to fight. Marinette felt a sense of deja vu but she ignored it. Her perfect Adrien was nothing like her partner in crime.

"Marinette" Adrien was confused. How was she so similar to his lady. The they had had the same converstion less than 12 hours before. Him and Ladybug. Or was it a dream? Everything about ladybug was a dream. He never really knew fantasy from reality. They had the same hair, and height, Marinette couldn't be- no it was his mind playing tricks on him. Adrien needed sleep like the sun needs to rise. If it didn't happen consistently, the world could end.

"Let me see- oh I know what you did. You have to find the square root. The root of 36 is 6. You just forgot the last step." Marinette took a deep breath. Where did the fire come from. She wasn't ladybug, but she had forgotten that for a moment.

"Thanks Mari. That makes sense, Youre so smart." Adrien smiled.

Marinette blushed. "You're smart- I mean I'm smart- I mean thanks."

"Do you mind helping me after school? If I studied with you, I'm sure I'd ace the test."

"I can tutor you, if you'll help me with something." Marinette screamed in her head. MORE TIME WITH ADRIEN! Everything was perfect.

"What do you need help with?"

"My parents think that I don't hang out with friends enough. Could you hang out and play video games with me?" Marinette looked away and muttered, "If you don't want to that's fine."

"Are you kidding? I can totally do that! Youre helping me, and I just play games with my friend. Thats great. I'm free Monday Wednesday and Friday." Adrien smiled.

"Okay, we can study for a while and then play some video games. You can stay at my house as long as you'd like." Marinette smiled. Adrien had called her his friend. They were meant to be!

Marinette explained the different types of triangles and angles and sides. Luckily the test wasn't on circles. Marinette was so excited. The next few weeks were going to be the best.

There was a scream in the distance.

"Akuma"

Marinette and Adrien shared a look.

"I have to go" they said in unison

"My my father wants me to come home during akuma attacks" Adrien add-libbed.

"Yeah my parents want to know that I'm safe" Marinette replied.

"I can walk you home if-"

"No you should go, let your father know you are safe."

They ran off in opposite directions, to transform.

"Tikki SPOTS ON"

"Plagg CLAWS OUT"

...

So I managed to do this in one day. I need sleep even more than the cinnamon rolls in this story. Thanks for reading, it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3: Ladybug and Chat Noir

Thanks for the feedback:

Should I do some more marichat or some ladrien next?

...

Chat noir sprinted through the hallways. He didn't see Marinette and was worried. "She's a smart girl. She wouldn't run into danger, and I need to save the city," he said to himself as he landed on a building.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about a friend of mine," Ladybug said, interrupting his thoughts.

Chat noir jumped and screamed. He saw her and sighed. "M'lady you startled me."

Ladybug laughed. "Now you're afraid of me? You would clearly win in a fight, and I'm not a very threatening looking person."

"I've seen you fight. You have this passion for justice. A confidence that is both terrifying and spectacular. I wouldn't want to be in your way."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. When you right its incredible. I've never seen someone so graceful and deadly at the same-" Ladybug tripped and fell on her face "-time." She groaned and stood up. "Its pretty _**miraculous**_. " *finger guns* She giggled

"Was that a pun?" Chat asked in confusion "i love you, but we need to fight. Do you know where the akuma is?"

"You're right. There's no time to _**chat**_. (Ladybug winks) The akuma is a couple blocks west of here. Let's go." Ladybug swung her yo-yo, and speeded towards the fight.

"She is perfect. And we have the same sense of humor..." Chat chuckled to himself before swinging into action with his baton.

*cue fight scene music*

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on the scene of the akuma. It was an angry man with a broken watch and a bowtie. He was wearing a fez. And a long coat. And converse tennis shoes.

"That man's fashion choice is a **_cat_** astrophe." Chat Noir turned to Ladybug.

She groaned. And then panicked. "He doesn't know I design. No there's no way. That silly kitty is just making Puns, right" her head was spinning and she took a deep breath before speaking aloud. "It would take something _**miraculous**_ to save him... but bowties are cool"

"Good thing we are here," replied Chat Noir with a smile.

"I am the Time Lord. Give me your miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir or suffer the consequences." Called out the akuma.

Ladybug jumped down from the rooftop as Chat Noir crawled down the side. "Ill take the consequences, what do you think kitty? Consequences or miraculous?"

"Consequences sound great thanks, and we know one more thing about hawkmmoth," Chat replied as they landed on the street facing their opponent.

"Are you serious, what do we know? The guy is a mystery."

"He's a total nerd. He watches Doctor who."

"I watched doctor who... while it was on Netflix." Ladybug interjected.

"I will still love you you nerd," Chat replied, "I'm a total anime addict. Pokemon, snk, deathnote," he listed over 20 anime shows with a smile on his face.

"I am not the nerd here. I've only watched pokemon."

"You are a disgrace."

"We should fight"

"I will"

"Fight the akuma"

"Oh yeah. Right. Then I will fight you."

They turned to each other. "You have one minute, or else." The Time Lord started playing The Final Countdown through some speaker.

"I feel like there's not much time." Ladybug sighed.

" _ **watch**_ out, he's read k." Everything Chat did became slowed down. He ran towards the Time Lord at the speed of an average turtle.

Ladybug charged before he shot at her too. Then her speed doubled. She hit him, full force and he flew back against the road. "AlittleHelpCouldBeNiceChat," she called out.

" I. g. s. I. C a n," he replied slowly. "g o. g"

"LuckyCharm," a mirror fell out of the sky. "IGotIt," she called out.

The Time Lord stood up and stared fighting her again. Ladybug positioned the mirror so that the sun blinded him. In the confusion, she punched him and stole the watch on his wrist, throwing it to Chat Noir

"Here, _**cat**_ **ch** this," it flew through the air as Chat moved inch by inch to catch it while smirking at the pun she had made. Ladybug tripped again, and quickly got up with a groan.

" m," he cried out and smashed the watch. Ladybug purified the butterfly that emerged and threw the mirror in the air.

"Miraculous ladybug." Everything went back to normal. "Isnt it funny that you became slow, but I was fast? How does me being fast help at all?"

"Well I always land on my feet so the akuma didn't want to fight me. You sometimes trip and stumble, making it easier to steal your miraculous. "

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"Do you want to know how I really feel m'lady?" Chat's head was spinning. His palms were all sweaty. He took a couple deep breaths.

"I love you. I always have, since I first saw you fight. You were incredible and you've only grown. I love you and will always love you. " Chat smiled hopefully at ladybug. He immediately started panicking. "What is she doesn't love me. She hates me, doesn't she. Ahhhhhhh I should hide far away and never speak to her again. Is that a smile? What is she going to say? I love her." His thoughts spiraled out of control until they were silenced by his lady's voice.

"You've got to be _**kitten**_ me (kidding me: I know its not the best pun, but roll with it)," Ladybug rolled her eyes and Chat frowned.

"Ladybug. I know what you think. But I am serious. This is the most serious I've ever been. "

"I can't respond."

"LADYBUG"

"No comment?"

"Please"

"Honestly I'm confused."

Chat muttered a small "about what?" Before she continued

"Well you were annoying, but you've grown on me. I care about you and don't want to hurt you, but you are like my best friend. There is someone else I like. " Ladybug smiled and hugged Chat.

"Would you tell me his name?"

"I trust you, but I don't want you to hurt him. I should go. I'm sorry" Ladybug went towards the Eiffel Tower at top speed. Chat followed from a safe distance. She landed on the viewing deck and sighed. "I'm so uncordinated, I don't know how I feel. I am a mess. "

Chat hugged her from behind. "Bugaboo. You are perfect. You are talented brave, kind and smart. You are the most helpful person I know. I can never thank you enough for what you do for Paris and me ."

Ladybug screamed and reflex-punched him before apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to, you startled me, but this is exactly what I mean. I am a disaster."

"Oh fight me m'lady," Chat winced at the punch, but smiled at Ladybug. "To me you are perfect. Even if you are a little clumsy, I trust you with my life. You stole my heart. There is no one I'd rather have as a partner."

"That means a lot." Ladybug smiled and leaned to hug Chat. Chat kissed her and was immediately slapped."Chat I should go". "Damn." Thought ladybug. "That boy can kiss. What am I thinking. I love Darien. We are perfect for each other. Chat is my best friend. That must've been an accident. He is kinda cute though"

"Wait m'lady. I'm sorry. We should talk." Chat felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was panicky, desperate. "Please don't leave. I love you and you are perfect. We are meant to be." He thought.

"Oh believe me I know. We should talk, but I only have a minute till I transform back. "

Chat sighed. "Maybe its better to know who we-"

"No Chat. Especially not today. Not right now. Not while I am so confused." Ladybug sighed, "bye Chat see you soon, love ya." Ladybug threw her yo-yo.

"Bye, love you too Bugaboo" cried out Chat as she leapt away. His mind was turning. "Does she love me love me or _**Love me**_ love me. Was that a friendly farewell or declaration of feelings. I thought she was oblivious to my charms. I only know one thing: I love her." Chat sighed and went home, swinging into his window as he transformed. He still had homework to do, but this time, no Marinette. He groaned. Today was not his lucky day.

...

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4: Chat Noir and Marinette

I'm sorry the the updates are so irregular. I'm originating when I can, once I go back to school, updates will be less regular. Thanks for reading.

...

Adrien's head hurt. He felt sore. A bruise was forming on his cheek where his lady had hit him only moments earlier. And he still had to do homework...

"Plagg, do you have any idea how to do geometry?"

"I won't answer that until you give me some cheese. Please Adrien." Plagg whined.

"Fine take this." Adrien threw the biggest chunk of camembert in his mini fridge at Plagg's face, and he are it in one bite. "How am I supposed to find the area of a triangle?"

"I don't know buddy. But I know someone who does..."

"I can't bother Marinette right now, its-," Adrien glances at the clock, "-it's only 7:00, I guess I could call her and ask."

"Can I have more camenbert for my help?"

"No." Adrien dialed the phone and waited, it rang and rang-

-Marinette's head was pounding. Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweaty.. Adrien was calling her! She had gotten caught up in the akuma attack, and they never finished the homework. Well she did, but he was struggling. Now he was calling her. She could help him, but her brain wouldn't put order in the right words or timing. She loved Adrien, but she didn't want him to think she was a fool. The phone stopped ringing and she sighed-

-"I guess she doesn't have her phone. She's probably busy at the bakery, I can figure it out." Adrien started at the paper and slowly worked through the first problem. "Update Plagg, I can't do this."

"Marinette might be too busy for Adrien, but no one is too busy for Chat Noir."

"No one except ladybug." Adrien groaned. "Shes gonna laugh at me. Superheroes don't have math homework."

"Would you rather ask your father for help?"

"Plagg Claws out."

...

Marinette was sitting on her bed, designing a dress when she heard a loud thump from above. "Hello," she said shakily.

"Can I come in darling?"

"Of course you can," Marinette would know that voice anywhere. It was the love of her life-

-when Chat dropped on the bed she screamed and punched him in the face. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else and I panicked

"People seem to be panicking around me a lot today." Chat's face felt sore, almost as sore as when ladybug had punched him, Marinette was surprisingly strong. He glanced around her room and saw the photos. If himself. "I'm suddenly seeing a lot of this boy. Do you like him?"

"What? No he's just a friend. A great friend." Chat thought he saw longing in her eyes. "But he has the perfect proportions for a model. It helps when I design clothes. "

"Can I see what you are drawing now."

"You can't laugh. And if a certain model finds out about this, I Will find you and you May be stabbed. Marinette sighed. "I usually don't share my notebook. Let me draw a line here and shade ." Marinette erased the shoes. "Here," she turned the notebook to reveal a stunning dress, with a photorealistic Adrien wearing it.

His jaw dropped. "This is incredible. " he giggled.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh. There is nothing wrong with boys wearing dresses. Marinette slapped him again.

He winced. Damn Marinette could slap."The drawing is _**Clawsome.**_ I'm not laughing at it."

"What could possible make you laugh then?"

"Imagine. Imagine Gabriel Agreste's face as he dresses his only son in a Dr-:" Chat couldn't finish his sentence, and his laughter was contagious. Marinette laughed with him for what felt like forever. "Aren't there female models you could sketch?"

"Adrien is, I can't explain it, he is perfect."

"Ha"

"Well I'm guessing you aren't here to **_Chat_** , what do you need.?

. "I need your help princess."

It wasn't Adrien. It was Chat. How could she be so stupid. Of course Adrien would never enter through her ceiling. She was daydreaming again. She looked at Chat and feigned innocence.. "How could I help you, I'm just a normal girl, with a normal life. You are Chat Noir."

"Thats exactly why I need your help. You are perfect for my newest idea. Capes"

"Capes? I can make Capes, but Capes are useless. What about a belt?"

"Why would I need a belt when I have crazy pockets. Think about capes, fluttering gently in the wind behind me and ladybug as we save the day with style."

"Have you even talked to ladybug about capes?"

"Of course, but both of us are too Busy..." that was a lie and they both knew it.

"Capes are simple. One black, one polka dotted. I can get it done within a week."

"You are the best princess but I lied."

" oh really," Marinette says with her new best friend sarcasm and eye rolls.

"I need a different kind of help. A certain kitty goes to your school and can't math."

"Really? I would've through you were the intellectual type" Marinette joked.

"I'm not quite as _**pawsome**_ up close, princess."

"Ill help you." Marinette sighed and turned red. She had to say it, but "ill help if you stop with the _**clawful**_ puns."

Chat laughed. "I'm impressed. It's not easy to joke when you don't have nine lives. In sorry." He smiled. "it's a deal princess. So a+b is c right.?"

"A squared plus b squared is c squared." She replied.

"Ahh I should've know from earlier. So then the side is 7?"

"Thats right..." Chat had the same homework as her. He had the same questions as Adrien. And he was in the same spot as Adrien had been. But Adrien always write in perfect cursive. Chat had cute messy handwriting- what was she thinking. Chat is annoying not cute. She loves Adrien. Aargggghhhh she was even more confused than before. Chat was caring and had humor, plus he didn't look too bad. Adrien was perfect though. Chat was a disaster, but so was she.

"Thank you so much Marinette. You saved me. You are the real hero princess." He winked. "If I need help, ill come to you."

"I'm here for you". She smiled as he leapt away. Then screamed. "Tikki what do I do?"

"I can't make choices for you Marinette. Go with your gut."

"My gut says Adrien. My heart is screaming 'ADRIEN!' But in my head there is a small whisper that says 'Ladybug and Chat were meant to be.' " she groaned. "Who do I choose?"

"Oh Marinette. I can't tell you. You must make the choice yourself."

"Oh but I already told Chat that I loved someone else. I should never speak again. I'm like a series of one disaster after another."

...

At home Adrien's head was spinning. Marinette was one of the most intelligent strong women he knew. She was kind and helpful. Her clumsiness was more cute than inconvenient. When she smiled, it made everyone else smile too. Ladybug had practically rejected him. Marinette was not a second choice. He didn't even look at her that way before, but her intelligence was astounding. Her smile and laugh were contagious, and damn she could make puns. But Marinette barely spoke to Adrien. It was like she was afraid of him.

"Plagg I think I love Marinette."

"Do you love her for her or because she reminds you of ladybug? You can't date a girl you don't actually love."

"I love her for-" Adrien hesitated. He liked Marinette because she was cute and strong and brave and smart. He had loved ladybug for her perfections. He loved Marinette with her imperfections. But Plagg had a point. Marinette was about the same height and shape as ladybug, not to mention the iconic blue ponytails they both wore. If marionette was his lady it would be almost perfect, but his lady loved someone else. Marinette was enough of his friend that he would know if she liked someone... unless it was him... but that is unrealistic. She can barely speak a sentence to Adrien. The qualities Adrien loved in ladybug were the ones he loved in Mari. He sighed. "I don't know plagg what do I do?"

"Follow your gut loverboy, and give me cheese."

...

Tikki sighed, "do you love Chat for Chat or because he reminds you of Adrien?"

"I never said I loved Chat, but the whisper." Marinette groaned. Adrien was perfect, kind, amazing, humble, honest, brave, and intelligent, but asked for help when he needed. Chat was the same, but with a sense of humor, and over confidence... and superhuman strength. "I can't do this tikki."

"The whisper inside you will either grow or fade away, but I don't control it. Only you can decide."

"Tikki, Spots on!"


	5. Chapter 5: Ladybugs and Adrien

Please leave reviews and suggestions. Thanks for reading.

...

Ladybug was swinging across Paris. Her head was spinning, heart pounding. Adrien was blonde. Chat Noir was blonde. They both had green eyes. They we're tall. they asked her for help in math. Chat was a jokester, Adrien was the most serious person she knew. That was it: Adrien couldn't be Chat. She glanced around, then searched every rooftop, tree and alley, but that stupid cat was nowhere to be found. Maybe she could visit Adrien... Then she saw him, sitting on a park bench.

Swinging down from the rooftops she called out, "Kitty you idiot, you can't let people know who you really-" Ladybug paused. It was Adrien... again. "- oh I thought you were someone else. Do you need help getting home safe or anything?"

Adrien was sure that she knew his identity... until he wasn't. He couldn't tell her. It would confuse her. His lady thought of him as a friend. "I don't need help, I just need to think." Ladybug started to leave. "Actually, can I talk to you?"

"Me? Of course Adrien!" Marinette was internally screaming. Adrien wanted to talk to her... and it seemed serious. "What's wrong?"

How did she know his name? Unless she knew who he was out of the mask... "Well, do you ever feel like you know someone. Theyre great friends with you and you care about them deeply, but they don't know you?"

Ladybugs laughed, "I am a superhero, I feel like that all the time. I don't even know who Chat Noir is. All of my friends and family have no idea that I'm ladybug I just am. You know?"

Did she want to know who Chat was? He wanted to know who she was, but he didn't say that. "Yeah. My dad wants me to be this perfect model son, but I'm not. I have flaws like everyone else. I can't even do math. I'm a disaster."

'No you are perfect,' she wanted to tell him. Instead she said " would it make you feel better if I said that everyone wants me to be a perfect hero when I can't even walk without tripping over my own two feet? Its not as easy as it looks, but you should be the you that you want, not the you that other people want."

He smiled at Ladybug. His lady. 'You are perfect' his head whispered. He actually told her, "that's some great advice, thanks. You should listen to your own advice. Embrace being yourself."

"Maybe I will."

They sat together on the park bench in silence, thinking. They wanted to show each other who their true selves, but were afraid of rejection.

"I can walk you home," ladybug offered, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Bugaboo," he replied, then internally screamed. She would realize his identity and laugh at him. He could never talk to ladybug again in or out of the mask.

"Nobody calls me that." Ladybug felt confused. Was he chat or not. The signs said maybe. Her heart said yes, but her heart was wrong before. If it was right, Adrien loved her and she loved him.

He had forgotten that he wasn't chat and mentally slapped himself. He was an idiot around beautiful women. "Sorry ladybug, what do people call you?"

"Well mostly Ladybug. My friends call me Mari."

"Mary." Adrien liked that name. Short, sweet and beautiful, just like his lady. She must live in Paris and would be close to his age. He would find her.

Ladybug you idiot. She thought. He is a civilian. And even if he was Chat, it's better to not know identities. "You live South of here right?" She knew exactly where he lived but that would sound stalkerish

"Yeah, remember you saved me from an akuma." You are so beautiful.

"Yeah you have a big house." I love you adrien

"Is there any way you can sneak me in?" Adrien mumbled, "I'm not exactly supposed to be out here. "

"How did you plan on doing that?" Of course she would help the love of her life. She would do anything to spend time with him.

"Through the window?"it was a long shot. She would make him go in the regular way. He would get yelled at and grounded for at least a week.

"Sure, hold on to me," as Adrien hugged ladybug, she threw her yo-yo and swung them in through the window. He clutched onto her like his life depended on it. Carefully she set him down. "You can't be wandering in the dark alone. "

"I will be fine."

"What if someone attacks you?"

"Well then I will-" he couldn't say that he'd become Chat and fight them off. "I guess I didn't think it through."

"Can I teach you some basic self defense?"

"Uhh I guess" he wanted to say. His response was probably the worst thing he couldve said, "fight me" she would know who he was. He was an idiot

Ladybug was panicking. Adrien knew who she was. No. He wouldn't know . It didn't make sense. "Ok" she charged at him. He knocked her down. "Always be prepared, she muttered from the ground. Damn you are strong. I wont go easy on you this time. "Let's try again." He ran at her and she flipped him upside down. "Know your strength

His lady was teaching him what he taught her. She couldn't know who he was. And apparently she didn't know him. It was poetic almost. He loved her. " I take fencing classes. I will be fine. You should go home. Its getting dark and cold." He didn't want his clumsy lady to slip and fall.

"Bye Adrien" love of my life

"Goodbye Mary" I love you.

...

Marinette paced back and forth in her room. How could she be such an idiot. She told him her name. She was putting herself at risk along with him. Adrien wasn't Chat she couldn't joke around with him like that. "Oh tikki what do I do?" She groaned

"You could change your name and flee the country."

"Something realistic? "

"Reveal yourself to Chat. Listen to what you told Adrien. Being fake isn't going to life the weight off your chest. You arent a normal girl. You don't have a normal life. You have a secret, that you need to tell someone."

...

"Plagg should I tell her who I am? Should I tell my friends? I can't tell my father? What do I do?"

"Take ladybug's advice. Choose one person to tell. Someone you trust. Get the weight off your chest and show them who you really are."

"Do you think she will be mad if I tell someone?"

"Not when your silence is killing you."

...

"I will tell Chat. He's my best friend, other than Alya. If I told her, she'd panic. And he what wants to know who I am"

...

"Plagg, I will tell marinette. She is a great kind caring friend. And she Will keep a secret from Alya better than Nino."

...

They looked at their kwamis and sighed. "It will be great to finally be myself around my friend. I just don't know how to tell them."


	6. Chapter 6: Adrien and Marinette

You guys are the best. Thanks for the encouragement. I love you and read all of the reviews. Youre gonna love this chapter. Thanks for the support. Feel free to share any comments or constructive criticism.

...

Adrien couldn't wait for school to end. Today he would tell her. They would go to her home and study. They'd play video games. Adrien would wait till the right moment to tell his princess everything. Well, not everything. He couldn't let her know his suspicions about the identity of Ladybug. They were probably false anyway. Oh, how amazing his Lady was. She was strong, powerful, confident. She had so much passion and was the epitome of perfection. He couldn't admit that to her except through terrible puns. Every time he tried to confess his love, the universe stopped him. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. He and Ladybug would never be together. They were partners, and great ones.

Besides, he had great friends... and Marinette. How did he feel about her. Mari was his princess, but Mary was his. SHIT. How was he such an idiot. Ladybug didn't say Mary. Her friends call her Mari. Marinette. Adrien turned around and stared at the beautiful bluenette. It couldn't be. Ladybug was so confident. Marinette was very shy. Ladybug saved the day, but Marinette saved him. His grade that was. Was she staring at him? Could she be thinking the same-

His thoughts were cut off by his other best friend, Nino, "Bro, you have been staring at her all day. Do you have a thing for Marinette?"

"I couldn't do that to you Nino,"

"I love Alya. You should go for it. If you really think you love her."

"I don't know," Adrien whispered in response. "I love her, but she tolerates me. She can barely talk to me. Shes so sweet and kind and caring."

"Dude, are you that blind?"

"What?"

"Go for it bro."

"I will." Just not now.

...

Marinette couldn't stop staring at the blonde. She knew he saw them as friends, but she wanted more. It would never happen. He didn't feel the same way. Did he? He was looking at her. They started into each others eyes, saying things neither if them would admit. Marinette was losing hope, as Adrien was realizing how he felt for the first time. Marinette sighed. She knew Chat would love her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Chat and Adrien were very close, if not the same person. Green eyes, _**purr**_ fect body, smile. They were so similar it had to be. Adrien admitted to ladybug that he didn't feel like himself. Maybe it was because chat was his real self. No. that would be ridiculous. Adrien was real. Despite what he thought of himself, he was so real. In moments with his friends, be was real. Modeling was not always real. He wore a mask. But could Adrien be a mask. Was Chat hiding beneath it or was Mari tired and crazy. She couldn't tell. But she would know later. She would tell Chat tonight, after patrol. He wanted to know, after all. And she couldn't hide her secret any longer. And maybe he would show who he was. He was a good person. And not bad looking. Maybe they were meant to be.

"Girl, Adrien totally feels something towards you." Alya whispered.

"It's hopeless, he is just my friend." Mari sighed. Again.

"He has been staring at you all day. You have been staring at each other." Alya was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She shipped them so much.

"It's a coincidence. "

"Mari, go for it" Alya couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Maybe later," she sighed again. It was hopeless.

"He is going to your house today. Talk to the boy."

Marinette smiled. "I will. " maybe it could work out. But she would never know until she tried.

...

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "You ready to go Mari?" Adrien grabbed his books out of his locker and waited next to her.

"Almost. I just need to put my sketchbook somewhere and it won't fit." Mari tried to shove it in her backpack, but it wouldn't fit.

"I can hold it."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"It's not a problem at all princess." Their eyes met then looked away. She handed him the notebook wordlessly. Their hands brushed. She smiled at him.

"I'm ready, let's go."

...

On the way to the bakery, Adrien flipped through the sketchbook. "Mari, these are amazing. The was you draw is so realistic. I like how you draw on real peopke"

"Thanks Adrien. You really think so?" Marinette smiled. Adrien, a fashion model thought her drawings were good. "WAIT-"

Adrien turned the page. He burst out laughing. "Is this me?"

Marinette turned beet red and took the sketchbook back.

"I've never felt the potential to be more fabulous." He laughed "and my father would be so ashamed. I love it."

Marinette groaned. "Youre never gonna let this go, are you?"

Adrien smiled as he teased her. "There is so much potential. With your designing skills and my *wink* beauty, we can take the fashion world by storm. You can design the first all make dress line. It will make covers of magazines. Everyone will know your name. "

"Stop it. I can barely talk in front of crowds. My designs are a part of me, I could never show anyone."

Adrien looked at her seriously. "These are incredible. Honestly. You have skill, princess."

"Don't call me princess, I'm Mari." Only Chat could call her princess.

"Mari" he stared at her. Deja vu. Ladybug had said the same thing when he called her buggaboo. But it was a coincidence.

"Marinette " he knew. He had to know. She told him her name. She revealed the secret she swore she wouldn't. Chat would make fun of her for it. Unless he was Chat.

"Potential. You have it." Adrien and Marinette smiled at each other.

The bakery was right there.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine m, thanks."

"You had a small salad for lunch. Eat a croissant, some macarons. Youll love the taste."

"I guess a few treats couldn't hurt." He ate a macaron. It was delightful. Heaven in the from of food. If He didn't end up with his lady he would marry Marinette for her food. And her kindness. Her beauty. Shit. He was staring again. " its great."

"Lets work on math. The test is only a couple weeks away."

"Right." He was here to learn. To study. And spend time with the girl he might love. She was so smart. She explained everything to him. For once it made sense. He finished his homework and the practice quiz in record time. They breezed through the rest of the homework.

"That wasn't so difficult was it?"

"No, with your help, it was easy."

"So, do you wanna play Mariocart or Smash Bros?" Marinette asked with a smile.

"Let's play Mariocart, then SSB. "

"Okay, be ready to lose." She had that confidence. A face that knew she could do anything that she wanted

"In your dreams." Aww. Adrien was so cute. She would crush him.

"Why would you choose to be Cat Peach?"

"I don't _**meow**_ (know). I like cats. Why are you toad?"

"I like spots ..."

"Is it cause he's short?"

"Fight me."

Adrien was surprised at Mark's attitude and confidence. He liked it. "Toad is like three feet tall. Peach is at least twice that, plus she has the cat power up. There is no way you can win this fight "

"Fight me anyway."

"Why?"

"Because Toad is the best character there is." Marinette didn't know why she felt so defensive.

"Fine if you say so." Adrien laughed.

"Lets race"

...

I'm so sorry I ended here. I types the whole chapter and it was twice as long as any of my other chapters. Ill post the other half tomorrow. It's definitely the better half. And my favorite chapter so far. Trust me it gets good. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 6-2: Marinette and Adrien

Here it is, the second half if chapter six. Enjoy.

...

The screen counted down for the race to begin

3

they looked at each other with competitive faces

2

Adrien pressed the Acceleration

1

Mari realized her mistake and pressed the Acceleration, but it was too late

Go

Adrien speeded ahead into first place right away. He smiled at Marinette. "I guess you'll have to _**cat**_ ch up"

She groaned at his pun as she passed him. He was almost as bad as Chat. Oh well, she could give him a taste of his own medicine. "No time to _**chat**_. I'm winning." She finished the race barely ahead of him and exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"How?"

"I told you, Toad is the best."

"Cat peach has nine lives. It won't be long before I beat you."

"In your dreams."

" really though, How could you do that?"

"There is a strategy"

"Tell me"

"1: always be prepared. Don't waste your powerups. If you time it right, you can hit a blue shell with a banana." Adrien stared in awe and confusion as she continued. "2: stay confident. If you don't believe in yourself it won't work out for you." Adrien absentmindedly nodded. Didnt they have this conversation yesterday? Or the day before? Was that ladybug? Damn they were so similar it made his head hurt.

"Let me guess #3" Adrien looked at her, "I should know my abilities."

"Yeah actually. How did you?"

"Lucky guess?"

Marinette internally screamed. Lucky? Ladybugs were lucky. She was ladybug. He knew. She practically told him already. He wasn't that oblivious. "Know when to use drift. Use motion controls. Choose your vehicle wisely. And powerups. Use them at the right times. Once I blocked a blue shell with a banana."

"Thats impossible"

"It's all about timing. Ready to race again kitty?"

Adrien internally panicked. Kitty? Cat? He was chat noir. She knew. He gave away too many hints. No one would be that oblivious. "Who you callin kitty, spots?"

Spots? Like a ladybug? "You are cat peach, I can call you kitty"

Oh. He was wrong. "You are toad. Ill call you spots."

She sighed in relief. She was safe. Her identity was safe.

He paused before thinking another pun. "I'm sure ill be able to _**claw**_ my way up to the top soon enough."

They raced. And raced again. Marinette won every time. She claimed she had better experience, but Adrien thought it was luck. Until the last race. They were neck and neck. Or wheel to wheel. Don't be an idiot Adrien, not every thought needs to be a pun. They were tied. It was intense. Both if them held their breath. Suddenly, Marinette was hit by a red shell. He beat her to the finish line.

"Woo hoo!" He cheered. "The undetectable Marinette Dupain Cheng has been defeated by me! And it feels great!"

"Damn kitty. You are competitive. You're definitely one of the two most competitive people I know." Excluding myself. Adrien and Chat were so competitive. They needed to win.

"Tell me who the competition is so I can beat him" Adrien felt great. He felt empowered. Nothing could beat him or ruin his mood. He was having a great time. With his great... friend

She couldn't just say Chat Noir. He wouldn't believe that she knew him. And she wasn't ready to reveal that she was ladybug. She had a mental compromise. "You did beat her. About two seconds ago."

"Yeah!"

"So Adrien, ready to lose in smash bros?"

"Actually I wanted to talk."

"Talk. About what?"

"Us. What are we spots? You are a great friend, but, can I-"

She cut him off. "I know what you mean." Marinette kissed him. "Does that answer your question kitty?"

Adrien couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Did he kiss Mari. She kissed him? The shy girl he thought hated him. Well clearly she didn't hate him. She loved him. Things were about to get real awkward real fast. "I'm more confused than I was before."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean. To ahh this is awkward." Marinette stuttered and rambled.

Adrien watched her go from loving to apologetic to embarassed in seconds. Her cheeks were the color of tomatoes, set on fire." Its not your fault"

"I kissed you" of course it was her fault. She should have let him speak. She assumed too quickly. And now she would lose a great friend.

"And I liked it"

"So what's the problem?" Tears were forming in those beautiful innocent eyes. He couldn't hurt her. She was so nice and fragile.

"Its complicated."

"Tell me"

"Can I trust you? And do you trust me Mari?"

She thought about it. If course he could trust her. She could keep a secret. She finally nodded through her tears.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. "

"I promise."

"I'm not a normal boy with a normal life. I have a secret. And I want you to know it."

"Adrien. It's okay. I support you I don't care if you are gay. You are my friend."

"What?"

"Youve never had a girlfriend. I've never seen you go on a date with anyone. And you stare at Nino?"

Adrien closed her Windows and locked the doors above and below her room. "I'm not gay! Believe me. And I do not stare at Nino. He's my best friend. He loves Alya. If I stare at anyone it's you. But I can't. I'm straight... I think"

"Oh god. I am so sorry."

"Why would you think I was?"

"Idk. I panicked okay. I didn't want the truth to be that you are disgusted by me"

"I'm not disgusted by you. You are cute and kind and beatiful"

"What's wrong then?"

"This is a bigger secret than if I was gay"

"Ooh you have a crush on someone else."

"It's more than that Mari. Believe me. You won't believe your eyes."

"You love them."

"I trust you. You can't tell anyone what I am going to tell you."

"Adrien. I can keep a secret. But if you don't want people to know, don't feel forces to tell me."

"A wise person once told me that I should be the me I want to be. Not the me others expect."

She remembered that. She was the wise person and he didn't know it.

"This is something that no one knows, not even Nino."

"Who are you really?" Marinette whispered .

"This is me. Who I really am. I'm not perfect."

"That's okay. You don't have to be perfect to be my friend. I mean I'm a clumsy distaster." Marinette was always so sympathetic, but she really didn't know what she was talking about.

"It's more than that" Adrien stood up and took a deep breath.

"Ok"

"Just let me talk. I don't known how to tell you this."

"Then show me" Adrien nodded. He could show her. No word's we're needed.

"Plagg Claws Out!"

"Oh fuck!" Marinette was not expecting that

...

Sorry for the cliffhanger(no I'm not) next we will get mari's reaction. Will she reveal to Chat? Who knows? Me I guess. Ill post soon. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7: Chat is Adrien?

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this chapter is 1/2 the usual length, but I needed to end it where I did. Next chapter is started and will post soon

...

Oh fuck," Marinette was not expecting that

"Is something wrong? Did I scare you, I am so sorry princess," Chat, no Adrien, told her.

"How- how- what I can't. " Marinette fainted.

"Claws in" Adrien detransformed. "Shit Plagg what do I do? My best friend is lying on the floor. "

"You could at least set her on the bed. And get me some cheese. "

"Yeah" Adrien lifted Marinette up to her bed and set her down gently. "What should I tell her?"

"Make something up. "

"Ok"

"Adrien" Marinette whispered. She opened her eyes. "ADRIEN! Why are you in my room. With me. Why. What what happened?"

"How much do you remember Mari?" Mari. Mary. Maybe that's why she fainted. She was ladybug. But anyone would be shocked to see that they knew a superhero.

"We did homework, played videogames. Then I kissed you. I must've hit my head hard, because, and I know this sounds crazy, but I swear its what happened, you became Chat Noir."

"Does your head hurt Mari?"

"No. Thats the strangest part-" She saw Plagg, fluttering around his head. "Is that a kwami?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a dream. I am Chat Noir."

"Huh." Marinette understood now. The same hair and body's type. They had green eyes. Chat struggled in math too. Apparently. But they were one and the same. Adrien wasn't real. He was the mask. Beneath him hid Chat. Chat was his true self. Well, the boy could be worse. "You said it was complicated. Is it because of the mask?"

"Somewhat."

"What else is it?"

"I love Ladybug. But my feelings for you are all mixed up. I love you. But I don't know why."

"If you love me then won't we be fine? We can be together. "

"No. If I only love you because you remind me of ladybug then it's not fair to you. You should be with someone who loves you for you, not because you remind them of someone else. I love my lady. I don't know."

Of course she reminded him of Ladybug. She was Ladybug. "Well I guess you should go figure that out kitty boy." Marinette was trying not to cry. "Go. Figure out how you feel. Then explain because I feel lost already." A single tear slid down her face.

"Mari. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you." If Adrien was Chat, then Chat knew her real name. Why didn't he know who she was. It should've been so obvious.

"You weren't the one that hurt me. I brought this upon myself."

"I am not going to leave. I can't let you get akumatized"

"I won't"

"You might. If you did. I wouldn't be able to fight you."

"Call Alya. I can't look at you right now. I know you are trying to be nice, but-" She was cut off when she looked at the screen of her tv. " you should go fight the akuma."

"Don't get akumatized my little Toad. "

"Stay safe Princess Peach."

Adrien groaned. He deserved that. "Claws out"

Marinette watched him disappear into the night sky.

"Tikki what do I do now? He loves me but he can't because he loves me? This is all so confusing."

"Fight the Akuma. Talk later. You have the best luck. I'm sure you can fix this situation somehow."

"Tikki Spots on!"

...

Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction and it means a lot to me. I love you all.


	9. Chapter 8: I can't write chapter titles

Thanks so much for the support and reviews. Feel free to leave suggestions for this story or future fic ideas.

 **Ria1705 I updated again. I hope you like it...**

...

"Cataclysm." Chat, well Adrien, captured the akuma. He was so flawless. He was perfect. Marinette truly loved the boy.

Marinette was shaking- correction, Ladybug was shaking. Her hands felt clammy. Her mouth felt dry. "Miraculous ladybug." Fighting the akuma would be the easiest part of today. "Chat, can we talk?"

"We can certainly **_chat_** m'lady." Marinette rolled her eyes and he replied, "you brought that pun upon yourself."

"Chat. Remember how you wanted to know my identity?"

"Yes Buggaboo. Me and the rest of Paris."

"Well, you're my best friend. And I trust you."

"If you don't want to, you shouldn't show me."

"It feels easier with the mask, but I've been hiding for too long. I need to tell someone who I am, and I know you can keep this secret."

"Ladybug." Adrien was screaming in his head, but talking softly to her. "Who you are doesn't matter to me?"

"What?"

"You are ladybug. In and out of the mask."

"Not really, "

"I shouldn't know."

"You really should."

"I don't need to,"

"I need you to know"

"I love someone else Spots, if I know who you are it will complicate things with Mari." Mari, Mary. It was possible, but after the way Marinette responded to his transformation, it was highly implausible that she could be his lady, no, ladybug. Ladybug didn't belong to him. She was incredible, but if she doesn't appreciate chat, he will stay with the person who will. The kindest, gentlest, girl he knows, Marinette.,

"I don't think it will complicate anything. "

"Believe me it will."

"It will all make sense" ladybug insisted

"I'm already confused. I love too much and I don't know how much I am loved. I can't handle this."

"You are loved. Kitty, let me prove it to you." Marinette leaned in to kiss him.

He shoved her away, close to tears "Stop it. This isn't you. Why are you toying with my emotions like this,"

"Kitty please let me show you who I am."

"Why are you so insistent on telling me now?"

"Because. Because I know who you are." Ladybug closed her mouth instantly. Stupid Marinette, how could you let that slip. Now he knows who you are. I mean you were going to tell him anyway.

He tried to laugh it off but looked panicked. "There is no way you could know. I'm very good at keeping secrets. "

"There is one way and I do know?"

Chat's face darkened. "You were right Buggaboo. I can't trust anyone with a secret. Who told you? Was it my "friend" herself or did she tell everyone. Should I check the ladyblog?" He scowled. "I trusted her. I thought I might even love her. "

"Wait, Adrien its not like that." Ladybug was torn. She had to reveal to him, but this was wrong. She would only worsen the situation.

"Oh believe me it is. Just when I think I can trust someone..." He sped off in the sky.

...

Ladybug followed from a distance. He finally stopped at the Eiffel Tower and collapsed. She ran to help him. "Chaton. Its okay. " she hugged him, and he sat up. He spoke directly to her

He was sobbing. "First my mom left me. My dad became distant and I don't have a real family. Mari made me feel like part of her family. We joked and played games. I felt like she was there for me. I was there for her, not that she needed it. She was incredible. Talented, kind, smart,and Beautiful. She was you but more real. Ladybug was a dream and Marinette. Marinette was my reality. We were friends. Bordering on more than that. I ruined that. Our chances at being together were destroyed after we first kissed. Then, I told her everything. She barely had time to process before I abandoned her. Then she betrayed me. "

"Chat" she whispered softly, "no one betrayed you."

"How do you know who I am?" He looked up, so hopeful and innocent. She couldn't tell him the truth, especially not now. Not here, not like this

"I saw you detransform. I wasn't stalking you or anything, I was just there. And I've seen the posters of your face."

He started laughing. "Oh I was panicking and then hysterical. And I felt regret. I don't know if I should've told her, especially after she fainted."

Ladybug joined in on the laughter. "You mean you told a girl who you like, the biggest secret of your life, and she fainted." She giggled, barely able to continue, "and then you told her again? And thought she would betray you in less than ten minutes?"

He laughed" it does sound pretty ridiculous when you say it like that."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the support LB. I needed that"

"Hey, if you ever need to cry on someone's shoulder, I am here for you."

"Thanks. It means a lot. I don't have many people who-"

She hugged him. "It's okay Chat."

He kissed the too if her head. "Good night m'lady. I bid you farewell and good luck. I am off to visit the girl I love."

"Chat it's 2 am, you can't visit her at this hour."

"It's okay LB, she doesn't really get a lot if sleep."

"You should let her sleep then?"

"She will worry more if I don't. See you soon Buggaboo."

"You too kitty." He was so sweet. He loved that girl so much. He was going to visit- shit that's right. She was the girl. He would beat her there. There was no way to get out of this mess. She would have to reveal to chat or risk getting in a lot of trouble. Thats what she had planned to do anyway, right? She would've told chat, but then things got complicated. He told her, unintentionallu of course. There was no way he could know who she was. She started going towards her home. Chat Noir would get what he had always wanted, her identity. Hopefully he wouldn't be upset. She had to tell him, as soon as she reached the bakery.

She reached her balcony as Chat's hand reached the door. "Wait one minute, kitty."

"You shouldn't be here LB. I'm fine, you should go home"

"I have as much right to be here as you, more right actually."

"Bugs go home".

"I can't go home"

"Why not?"

"Because you are blocking the door."

...

 **Thanks for reading. I know I implied that she would reveal this chapter, sorry. There is no way for me to get out if it now. I'm so excited. Ahhh my ship. Finally. Please review and suggest anything.**


	10. Chapter 9: ill take any suggestions, thx

Happy new year, this is my gift to y'all. Have fun. Leave reviews.

...

Adrien looked down. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry bugaboo. I thought this was my friend's house. Balconies tend to look the same." He backed away slowly. "How any people live on top of bakeries in Paris? And with blue hair? It's a small world."

"Stop for one minute. " Ladybug burst out laughing.

"What did I do?" He cried out.

"Are you really-" she giggled, " _that_ unobservant?"

"I'm very observant. I have night vision. It's dark"

"Is that your only observation Mr. Perfect-Vision?"

Did she call him perfect? "You do look similar to my friend now that I think about it."

"Oh Really?" She sighed, " _ **cat**_ ch up Chat. Mari is Ladybug."

"What?" He paused. "Thats impossible. Mari could never be my Lady."

Mari became upset, "Why can't Marinette Dupain-Cheng be Ladybug. Are you disappointed? Is it because I'm a mess? You don't actually love me?" She was close to tears.

It was Adrien's turn to be confused, "During timebreaker, I saw Mari and Ladybug in the same place at the same time." He paused, "besides, if Mari was my Lady, it'd be too good to be true."

"Why is that?"

"I love you."

"I know,"

"And I was starting to love Mari." He sighed, "why dies my love life have to be so confusing."

"I was starting to love you, Kitty" she mumbled." Did you see her with both ladybugs when timebreaker attacked?"

Shit. He didn't. That means that mari could be ladybugs. "Both- lady- wait- you?" He could barely speak. He stared at her

"Spots off" she walked towards him

He was silent.

She stared at him, a mix of emotions."its me princess peach." She laughed. A lot. It was embarrassing. Damn it brain, why can't you think. Adrien think I need a good comeback.

"Oh fuck you Toad." He replied jokingly. "She's blonde and a cat, it'd be im _ **paw**_ sible to have a better character."

"Did you just offer to fuck me?"

"No. Maybe. NO!." She was still laughing at him. His face was red. Burning. He couldn't look at her.

"Hey, it's okay." She kissed him then leaned towards his ear. "I might have to take you up on that offer." When she saw how red she looked she blurted out, "just kidding!"

"Leave me alone." He growled. "Don't make fun of me Princess."

"Oh, I'm the princess, peach?"

He purred. "Stop it shorty. Leave."

"There isn't _**mushroom**_ up here, is there?"

"You can't make puns, that's my thing?"

"What's my thing?" She asked.

"You fight good" he blushed. "Youre the smart one."

"You just stand there and look pretty."

"You think I'm pretty m'lady?"

"Yes, No, hell yeah. How do you define 'pretty'?"

"Aww you are too kind."

"I know I am"

"Shut up. Leave. I'm still trying to process."

"I can't leave, you are still blocking my door, remember?"

Shit. He should go. He and plagg we're going to have a serious talk. "Bye ladybug. Love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed again and awkwardly ran away blushing.

"Tikki what have I done?!"

...

Plagg wouldn't stop laughing at him. "Adrien, buddy, I can't believe you responded like that."

"At least I didn't faint"

"She was shocked. That girl has loved you since day one, but also _loved you_ since day one."

"What do you mean?"

"She loved you."

"Me? Adrien? Chat? Is there any other me?"

"She loved both."

"Thats impossible. She hated chat."

"Can I have more cheese?"

"What do I do now? I should date her! I'd need to ask her on a date. I don't think I can do that. Do I date her as Chat and Ladybug? Or Chat and Marinette? No thatd be to crazy. A civilian dating a superhero. The media would go wild. We would date as Chat and Ladybug or Adrien and Marinette."

"Why not both?" muttered Plagg.

" you are a genius. Incredible. Now I just have to actually ask her out."

Plagg laughed at him, "good luck Adrien."

...

Marinette and Tikki had had a similar conversation.

"You should ask him out. You love him, he loves you. Don't overthink Marinette, get some sleep."

"Thanks Tikki, I will date the boy of my dreams." Marinette went to bed with a smile on her face, and Adrien ended up dreaming of his princess.

...

Leave reviews. I need suggestions. Anything is okay. How do I continue? Should they actually go on a date? Should I write when they finally start dating? What did you like? What could I do better? Is this a good end? Want more?how? Other Vic ideas? Anything.

Thanks for reading. Love ya.


	11. Chapter 10: Dating? Yeah, we

**I really was to thank colorkitty, Ria1705. And Demi Clayton for the continued reviews and support. Thank you for reading**

...

Today was the day. He was going to finally date the woman of his dreams. Adrien was going to go on a date with Marinette. Ladybug and Chat Noir would finally be the couple that everyone in Paris wanted. It would be perfect... if he could manage to ask. Now that he knew who his lady was, he got flustered and confused. He stuttered more than Marinette used to, and that's a lot. School started in 30 minutes, and he planned to ask her on a date. As soon as she walked in the door.

...

Shit. Marinette looked at her clock. She had roughly five minutes to throw on clean clothes and eat something before she needed to Sprint to school. She had slept through her alarm, but it was worth it. She dreamt of Adrien, her kitty. And princess. She would never let that go. She grabbed a croissant from the bakery, and backpack in hand, took a deep breath and started towards her school.

...

10 minutes till class started. He was growing restless in his seat. He turned around. "Alya, do you know where Marinette is?"

Alya and Nino shared a look. "Shes probably running late. She is rarely on time. Was there something you needed to tell her? I can give you her phone number-"

"Oh I already have her phone number, " Adrien sighed. "I just wanted to talk."

"Oooh tell me more. What's happening with you two?" Alya squealed.

"Umm nothing." Adrien stammered. Then he blushed. And smiled."okay, maybe it's something."

The five minute bell rang.

Marinette sprinted through the door. "MRS. BUSTIER, I AM HERE! I'm not late." she gasped for breath, and stumbled towards her seat.

"Girl you're a mess." Alya commented, "here, use my hairbrush,"

Adrien turned around and looked at Mari. Her hair was in frizzy ponytails, as if shed fallen asleep with them and not done anything in the morning. Her mascara was smudged around the edges. She was wearing the same shirt as yesterday. Somehow she managed to be the cutest person in the room. Except for maybe himself.. "Hello Mari. Marinette. Marinara. God you're beautiful." He blushed.

Nino chuckled. "You've got it bad bro."

She stared at him and have a sigh of relief. "I was worried. Worried it was all a dream."

"It wasn't a dream princess." Adrien smiled. "It was even better."

She stood up and kissed him. "You're the princess you dork- wait did you call me Marinara? As in the spaghetti sauce?"

"I got nervous leave me alone."

She giggled. "Why are you so nervous around me so suddenly?"

"Im not nervous. You are nervous. Why are you so confident?" Adrien inwardly groaned. He hadn't been on any dates, but he was pretty sure this wasn't how to ask a girl out.

Alya and Nino stared in shock. When Marinette sat back in her seat, Alya spoke up. "Girl, you just kissed him! What happened? When did you confess your love for each other? I knew you two were meant to be. Tell me everything. I can't believe you didn't mention it before?"

"Well we were talking, and talking. And it just kinda happened. Yesterday. I am still processing this. I love him"

Nino was pestering Adrien for an explanation. "I thought she hated me, ya know? She barely spoke to me and always seemed so awkward. We spent time together and she's great. She loved me. How could anyone love me. She loves me for dorky video-game obsessed, terrible pun making, me Adrien, she doesnt love me for perfect model boy Adrien. And I love her. I can't believe she loves me," Adrien smiled. "Its love."

Alya spoke to both of them. "So are you guys like dating?"

"Definitely," they said in unison.

At the same time, Adrien and Marinette turned to eachother and realized that they hadn't made any plans for a date.

Class started before either of them could do anything. The class was about current events, and today they were talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien and Marinette knew more than anyone and daydreamed the whole class. Marinette wrote down "marinette Agreste," and "Adrien Dupain-Cheng" in her notebook with hearts. Adrien was drawing ladybugs.

Of course they had to do a presentation in partners. Of course it was on Ladybug and Chat Noir. And of course Marinette was paired with Adrien. It was just their luck that neither of them were paying attention.

After school, Marinette was talking to Alya. "So, a five minute PowerPoint? On Ladybug and Chat? And we can bring in cookies, right?"

Alya laughed. "Yeah, you and Adrien are going to work together on this project. Good luck. And please make themed cookies to share with the class. Your baking skills are the best."

Adrien froze in his tracks. Did Alya know? She hadn't posted anything on the ladyblog. That must've been teasing about them dating. He took a deep breath. His identity was safe.

He approached Mari at her locker. "Hey, um Marinara." He winked at her, "do you want to maybe go on a date with me. Like Friday? Thats tomorrow, we could see a movie?"

She turned around and kissed his cheek. "That sounds great Adrien, but we probably should work on our project. Ladybug and Chat Noir." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "We have patrol and homework, not much time. But I bet ladybug and Chat could go in their first official date, since the internet says we've been dating for the last two years."

He smiled. "You're right. Are you doing anything Saturday?"

"Lets go see a movie then. Where did you have in mind?"

"Honestly I'd rather just play mariocart with you for hours spots."

"That sounds great princess peach. Come over to my place, Saturday."she

They kissed.

"Adrien, how can you love me? My hair is a disaster, this shirt isn't clean, and we both know I havent showered in like four days."

"Mari, you are beautiful. Even when you are a mess you are the most beautiful person I know. Other than myself of course."

She laughed and kisses him again. "Bye Princess."

He smiled and walked out of the school. His phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the text message from Mari, "do you wanna go to my place with me me and work on the LB CN presentation?"

He responded: "sure, lets 'study' " and walked back in to find her.

...

 **tell me what you think. Any suggestions? Was this chapter ok? What should I do next? I definitely will do at least a couple more chapters.**

I have an idea that mari could be seen kissing chat or Adrien with ladybug and then there is a scandal. That could make this story way longer. Or I could end after their first dates. Or they present the project and accidentally reveal themselves. What do you think sounds best?. Ill take any suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: lies and guys (Alya!)

Thanks so much for the feedback. Ill read any suggestions you have

...

Adrien was in _her_ room. His lady's room. They were together, in and out of the mask. Un _fur_ tunately, no one else could know that. "So, princess, what should we do?"

"Well I want to do this." Marinette kissed him. She was so bold and stunning. The love of his life. "- But we should work on the project. " She turned away from him and pulled out her laptop. Pink, small and cute. It was like her.

"I want to kiss you too m'lady. Yeah. The presentation. I can do the PowerPoint, you can bake the cookies and present? Sounds good?"

"We should split the work equally. Do you prefer Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

"You know I prefer you, M'lady, but I feel I'm better suited to present on Chat Noir."

"What if you present on ladybug. You could get an 'exclusive interview' with her. I could do the same with Chat."

"How do we interview ourselves- Oh that's actually a wonderful idea. We definitely should include fun facts that not many people know." Adrien smiled. "For example, Chat's favorite color is blue."

"Really? Blue is such a vague response? What shade?"

"It's a deep bluebell with hints of sky and aqua." He was looking into her eyes, studying them. "He saw the color once and it was like a whole new world."

"Ladybug's favorite color is actually a bright green. Almost lime, with hints of hazel and forest " she stared into his eyes, "its almost unnatural, shocking, but a beautiful color. of course she looks best in red."

They laughed. "I think you'd look good in any color skintight suit." He winked.

"What if I make us costumes?"

"What? You are way too good at making clothes our identities would be revealed. " Adrien sighed. As much as he wanted to tell all of his friends, it would be best for all of Paris if their identities were kept secret.

"Thats why you will be Ladybug, and I will be Chat Noir. It's a 15 minute presentation. We have to be unique. I heard that rose and mylene are writing a song." Mari had that look in her eye. Nothing could stop her when she felt competitive.

"We can definitely be the best with costumes, exclusive interviews and cookies. This project will be a piece of cake!"

She laughed. "I can make cat puns. It would make the presentation better than if we just _chat._ "

"Sounds perfect!"

"I believe the term is _purrfect._ " Marinette winked. Adrien giggled. His lady was so amazing, and she actually liked his puns.

"Oh fight me,"

"Gladly," Marinette kissed him.

"We should fight all the time M'lady."

"So I will present on Chat Noir, and you will present on Ladybug."

"Great." Adrien glanced at his phone and scowled. "I have to go. Photo shoot in the park. "

"Thatll give me some time to design our costumes. Don't forget. We have patrol. And then our date." She winked at him.

"Yeah. Where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise." Whatever she had planned, it would be perfect. Or. Purrfect.

"I guess ill see you at patrol?"

"Ill come to the park and meet you kitty."

"Bye Mari," they kissed, and it was wonderful.

"Bye Adrien." Whenever he heard her speak, Adrien felt warm inside. When she kissed him, his face lit up and he couldn't lose a smile. She was perfect.

...

Mari panicked. She had forgotten to plan anything. Their date would be a disaster. She checked her phone. Still a couple hours till patrol. She texted Alya, "meet me park, need 2 talk about A.A."

Almost instantly, her best friend responded, "on my way."

Marinette walked to the park, and waited on a bench. Her friend finally arrived. "Girl talk to me. Mari, you said it was urgent."

"Adrien is at that photo shoot. I'm gonna ask him out on a date as soon as he leaves. "

"Girl you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. But what do I say, what do I do?"

"Breathe. Focus. Tell him what you want to say. Ignore the nerves and just go for it."

"Thanks Alya, you are the best."

"Ill be right here for you." Alya smiled at her.

...

"Now relax. Breathe in. And out. Slowly. Don't panic. Youre doing great. Only give minutes until he leaves the photo area. You got this girl." Alya hugged Mari and gave her a small push forward, towards the area when Adrien should've been.

Alya watched with a grin. Marinette walked up to Adrien and talked to him. TALKED! No nervous shaking or stuttering that she could tell. Alya couldn't see well from her bench, she could see the back of Mari and the top of Adrien's head. Were those cat ears? Models sure wore funny things. She snuck forward, hiding behind a tree, and recorded the conversation with her phone, not looking, afraid she would get caught. But she was close enough to hear perfectly.

"Of course, you are purrfect princess. " that didn't sound like Adrien. Maybe Alya was listening to the wrong-

"Ill see you then kitty," that was Marinette's voice, no mistake. So who had she been talking too, and about what?

Alya decided to look. After all. She had came to support her best friend. Her best friend who was standing there. She didn't resist. She actually looked like she was enjoying it. Her best friend who was a liar, a cheater, and soon enough a heart breaker. But maybe not? After he kissed Mari, the boy saw her. And the phone. He whispered something to Mark, fled, and she stood there frozen, confused.

Alya ran back to the bench and looked over the footage. There had been no mistake. That wasn't Adrien. And that was a kiss that both parties enjoyed. Mari was dating Adrien. Who knew that shy, kind Mari would actually lie and cheat... Alya saw her "friend" walking back and forced a smile.

"How did it go Marinette? What did he say?" Alya said in mock excitement. She knew the truth, but what would it take to get the truth out if her.

Marionette frowned. "Apparently, Adrien had already left. I went to talk to him, but be was nowhere to be found."

"Who was the blonde I saw then?"

"It was Chat Noir."

"Really? Can you get me an interview? What did he say?"

"He didn't say much. He. He called me his lady. He kissed me. Then he looked at my face and fled"

"What do you mean?"

"I think." Mari sighed. "I think he thought I was ladybug."

"I'm sorry honey. You can always ask Adrien out tomorrow." Alya hugged her friend, but something was fishy. Mari had kissed Chat, not the other way around.

"It's getting late, let's go home." The two girls walked down the road in silence together. Both knew secrets that they couldn't tell the other, not without ruining their friendship.

...

Alya watched the footage over and over again. There was no way the kiss had been an accident. Mari was cheating on Adrien with Chat. Chat was cheating on Ladybug with Mari. Alya thought she could trust people, but turns out the only person she knew who still had an intact moral compass was herself, and Nino.

Should she tell Nino? Then he'd tell Adrien. Adrien needed to hear from Mari herself. Alya considered talking to Mari, but she had already lied to her face. She would ask Ladybug for advice, but Ladybug was too close to the situation. This was a secret Alya would have to keep to herself, but for the time being she decided to avoid marinette, someone who could do that to someone as innocent as Adrien and lie about it without regret, was a toxic person. No one needed that in their life. Especially Adrien.

She exited the ladyblog. Her informational website was way too popular. If she posted it there, Mari would know she had been betrayed. They were supposed to be friends. Instead she went on the local news site and anonymously sent then images of a certain superhero making out with a certain baker's daughter.

She wished you could delete photos. Photos she had sent. She made a huge mistake. This could tear everyone she loved, friends and family apart. She was upset and made a mistake in a moment of weakness. She wanted to slap Mari, not ruin her life... but that's what would happen.

Alya cried and texted her friend, "I'm so sorry😥😢😥"

Mari responded, "whatever you did, I forgive you."

...

Thanks for reading. Leave comments etc. Love you. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12: the perfect night

At this rate, I could make the story go on forever. Any and all suggestions welcome. Thanks!

...

"Youll know soon enough" Alya sent the message and went to sleep

"Alya?"

"ALYA?"

"ALYA?"

Marinette begin to panic. What was that all about? It didn't make sense, and she didn't have time she had to patrol... and her first date with Chat.

...

"So Buggaboo, where are we going." Chat smiled at his wonderful girlfriend.

"Just follow me," she smirked and started swinging away. He followed.

"First destination, the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They have the best baked goods. " She said, walking through the door. "She faced him and whispered, "business has been slow. We need the publicity. Its good trust me." She turned to the counter. "Hi mom- I mean Mrs Cheng. Can we have two chocolate croissants?"

"Of course Ladybug. " She gave Chat a funny look, "it's on the house."

"We can pay," Chat spoke up.

"It's fine, you two save Paris all the time."

"Thank you so much." Spots grabbed the bag and ran out the door. Where was she going.

Next she stopped at a coffee place. She ordered two hot chocolates and they left again.

"Can you give me a hint Buggaboo? What are we doing?"

"Follow me to our final destination. " she speeded through the city, stopping at the Eiffel Tower. "Just a few more steps." She smiled and turned on the projecter. "I was thinking... we could watch a romantic movie... or play mariocart.

Chat grinned. "Lets play mariocart. I'm sure _wii_ will have more fun doing that,"

She smiled and handed him the crossaint. " Thats what I thought kitty." She kissed him. "Ready to lose princess?"

"Youre on shorty."

...

Adrien smiled. This had been the strangest date he'd ever been on. There was a lot more mariocart than he had ever imagined. He had never imagined losing so many times. He had never imagined feeling so happy. Sitting so near to his love. Kissing as much as they did. He hadn't imagined watching the sun set together. And he had never dreamed if having his lady sleep on him.

And yet, there he was. She was lying on his lap, breathing in and out. She was so cute when she was asleep. She looked so innocent, so fragile, but looks can be deceiving. He softly stroked her hair. It was getting late.

He shook her. "Marinette wake up."

"I'm up." She mumbled. Then she opened her eyes and yawned. She smiled. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Yeah." He replied, staring in awe.

"Do you know what else is beautiful kitty?" Was she seriously going to say it. It felt so cheesy, and yet so right.

Again he kissed her. "I know, I know"

She smirked. "Me. Damn I look good in this suit. I should wear it more often."

He laughed. " you really are perfect for me. But we should go home. It's getting dark."

She grinned. "But I'm too tired to walk all the way home."

"I guess ill just have to carry you," Chat picked her up, Bridal style and climbed down the tower. He set her down underneath, to take a breath.

"Remind me to never do that again. How do you move so fast? That was more terrifying than any akuma is."

He laughed. "You seem pretty awake to me, M'lady."

"I guess I am." She kissed him.

A light flashed. "What was that?" She looked at Adrien. "I don't like lightning."

"That wasn't lightning."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'd know that noise anywhere. Someone took a photo of us."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He kissed her again. "Let's get you home Buggaboo."

"I'd like that."

...

How was this chapter? Do you feel like it's kinda going downhill or do you still like the story? Ill keep writing if you guys want. Or off can't start something new? The tension will come, soon, like in a few hours. Ill post twice tonight. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13: tears in the classroom

Alya groaned and rolled over. She didn't want to wake up so early. Why was her phone beeping so much? She grabbed the phone and glared at it. She widened her eyes in shock. Over 100 emails and 20 text messages. She opened the first email. She didn't recognize the sender, but she was always happy to read a message from a fan.

"Dear Ladyblogger," it began. She smiled and read on.

"I think I know the identity of ladybug." She rolled her eyes and kept reading.

"There was a picture on the news this morning. Chat kissing a girl. " Alya sighed. She had betrayed her friend, but there was no way she was Ladybug. She kept reading anyway.

"A girl with blue hair. A short girl. With wavy hair."

"I know a girl like that. She is in my Class." Alya's heart pounded

"It's not the best picture-" Alya felt offended, she groaned. It wasn't like anyone had a better picture of Chat kissing anyone.

"And my friend always wears pink. That girl had a gray hoodie."

"I think Marinette might be Ladybug."

"And I think she is going to cause a lot of problems." Alya sighed.

"Sincerely, me (your buggest fan)" .

Alya went through the other emails. They were all the same. Some had two pictures. Chat and Mari, and Chat with ladybug. At that angle, they looked identical. But Mari wasnt ladybug.

She would've told Alya. Right? Maybe? Mari had betrayed the boy she loved. She wore his hoodie while kissing another boy. Maybe Alya couldn't trust her best friend. Maybe nobody could.

She scrolled through the text messages.

Most were from her classmates. They thought Mari was Ladybug. Or cheating in Adrien. Some people were mad. Some were happy for her. Most people, it seemed, were simply confused and disappointed. And upset. Their classmate couldn't make up an excuse for being late. She could never hide a secret as big as being ladybug. Right?

...

Mari could feel her heart pounding. She heard her shoes squeak as she walked. All eyes in the classroom were staring at her, she consumed their attention. "What, can't I kiss my boyfriend?" She asked, upset.

No one responded. Even Adrien was silent. He looked down. Almost as if he was ashamed. Embarassed. What had that boy done to her?

...

"Am I late?" She looked around. "I brought everything for the presentation. She didn't have enough time to make costumes, but she had cookies and the powerpoint.

A voice in the back muttered. "This Will be interesting," then silence.

...

Finally Adrien spoke up. "Mari." Was his voice trembling? Were those tears? Was he- "We need to talk." He put his head on his desk. He was shaking. If she didn't know better, Marinette would've sworn he was crying. He was laughing?! What did the stupid boy do this time.

Alya glared at Mari. "Like hell you need to talk. Mari please tell me the truth."

"I don't know what anyone is talking about."

"Marinette," Alya sighed. "Didnt you see the news."

Adrien was still laughing. He couldn't stop. Marinette was beginning to feel worried "what news? Adrien are you okay?"

He lifted his head. "You took my favorite sweatshirt." There were tears in his eyes. He started laughing again.

"Well yeah, you said I could. It's soft and warm."

"Listen." He gasped through the laughs. "We need to talk later."

Everyone was still staring. What was wrong?

"Leave me and my boyfriend alone." Her hands trembled.

Alya glared at her. Everyone was angry. Except Adrien. He was absolutely hysterical. He couldn't stop laughing. Everyone was staring at him, in pity. "Oh" marinette realized. "They think he's crying because of me."

Alya took a deep breath. "Which boyfriend Mari? "

"I only have one. What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Clearly I don't." Her voice was getting louder and more defensive.

Alya gave her a hug. Before speaking again, but this time it wasn't angry. It was disappointment. "Girl, listen. I want to be on your side. I was your best friend. I thought, but this. This crosses a line. I don't know if I can even look at you, let alone trust you!"

"What did I do?"

Alya held up the image on her phone. "This is what you did. You broke Adrien. And you know that cat is using you. He doesn't love you."

Adrien laughed louder. If only they knew...

"Thats not even me. I always have my hair up. And I would never wear that hoodie. It's grey and drab. It doesn't even fit her well." Marinette looked down.

"Mari" Alya muttered softly. "You are wearing said grey hoodie now. "

"Its Adrien's." She yelped.

"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think you could do this to anyone. I thought you were kind, honest. caring and gentle. But I was wrong."

"Alya." She tried to hug her friend, but was pushed away.

"You lied to me. Thats not why I'm mad. You had dreamboy right there in front of you." Adrien's laughs got louder. He was struggling to breathe."and you tossed him aside like a rug when you found Chat Noir. You broke him. I can't believe you would do this to Adrien. I frontline anything about you anymore, but I know one thing for sure. You are not my best friend, and you could never be ladybug."

"Shit." Marinette groaned and tried to look sympathetic. "Adrien. Let's talk."

He laughed. "Lets go in the hallway." He was gasping for breath. Tears streaming down his face. "We need to talk in private." He was hysterical. He was Chat. Why couldn't anyone see it. "I'm not sure-" he giggled "-that I will be able to present with you today."

"Mari. Be nice. The boy is sobbing his eyes out." Alya gently nudged her forward. "You two go. Talk. Adrien, slap her for me. And no one leaves until they're done. And ready enough to present."

Marinette sighed. "I went to the park to kiss you Adrien. And Chat went there to kiss ladybug."

The substitute teacher finally spoke up. "Today we are going to watch a documentary on Ladybug and Chat Noir before you present. " she glanced at the door. "It's two hours long. Hopefully, they can present by then. Everyone get out paper and a pencil you will need-"

"Damn. Did he slap her?" Juleka cried out.

"I can't believe it, " Rose cried. "They were so perfect."

No one was focusing on the video.

Everyone strained to hear the conversation in the hall. They could make out crying. There was a lot of yelling. Normal talking. Whispering. Singing. Or maybe that was crying again? It sounded like laughter.

"That sounds like a rough breakup." Mylene murmured. "I hope they are okay."

...

Adrien walked back into the room first. He held his head high and smiled at the class. He looked proud of himself. Good for him.

Marinette followed. Her head was down and she was silent. She looked annoyed. Almost like she was pissed at him. She looked like she would slap him. She had no right to be mad. Did she?

The class watched them silently.

Adrien spoke. "We would like to present last. Our presentation will be split. We did equal work. I will present on Ladybug. And she_." He looked at Marinette with a smirk. "-will present on Chat Noir... since she knows him so well. " Marinette glared, but was silent. "Please don't pay extra attention to us. Everything is fine. We can explain it later. "

The class stared in wonder.

"Now. Mylene and Rose. Its your turn to present."

"We actually wrote a song. We are going to sing it before the PowerPoint."

"Lovely. Begin when you are ready."

...

I know it's not what you were expecting. But it's what I wrote sorry. You can leave advice or suggestions.

 **so this was weird. I began writing in Mari's perspective, but switched to mostly from the general perspective if the class. Next chapter will be the conversation they had and why Adrien was laughing/crying. You can guess that through.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review !**


	15. Chapter 14: a little less conversation

Everyone was staring. Everyone was waiting. They had seen the picture. Marinette's head was throbbing. Her hands clenched into fists. Her heart baBUM baBUM beating in her chest. Adrien looked like he was crying.

He laughed. "Lets go in the hallway." He was gasping for breath. Tears streaming down his face. "We need to talk in private." He was hysterical. He was Chat. Why couldn't anyone see it. "I'm not sure-" he giggled "-that I will be able to present with you today."

"Mari. Be nice. The boy is sobbing his eyes out." Alya gently nudged her forward. "You two go. Talk. Adrien, slap her for me. And no one leaves until they're done. And ready enough to present."

Slowly they walked into the hallway together

Marinette sighed. "I went to the park to kiss you Adrien. And Chat went there to kiss ladybug. It was dark and he looked like you. Apparently, I look like her." She sighed and waited for the door to shut. "Now they can't hear us. You idiot. What were you thinking? Our identities could be revealed. You were too busy laughing to dispute the claims."

"Its kinda funny."

"Its a mess you created, and I have to deal with it"

"They think I am mad at you" he gasped for air, "because you kissed me. And not me"

"This isn't funny!" She slapped him "OhMyGosh. I'm so sorry Adrien..I love you. I'm tired and annoyed. And stressed it won't happen-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I know M'lady. I know."

She gently wiped the tears off of his face. "I don't want to lose you." She ran into his arms.

"I'm not leaving you."

"But- everyone- they don't like me- " she started sobbing.

"I'm here for you."

He hugged her, and for a moment, there they stood, together in silence. Marinette and Adrien against the world.

"...so we have to present. On Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Yeah."

"This will be awkward."

"No it won't."

"They think you hate me. It looked like you were sobbing your eyes out in there!" Her voice got louder.

"I couldn't speak. I was barely able to breathe."

"I guess its a little bit funny."

"If it makes you feel better, ladybug can kiss me... in public."

Marinette paused. She tilted her head. "Wouldn't that make everything more complicated?"

"Not necessarily. We could always-" he stopped. "The easiest thing would be to reveal ourselves. No one will hate you then Marinette. "

"I'm not sure if we should. Hawkmoth could find out. What if he knows us?" She paused. "I'd rather have everyone hate Mari than see you get hurt."

"Youre right. I can't take that risk."

"I can't even imagine losing you."

There was awkward silence before Adrien spoke up. "So how are we gonna do this project?"

"We Will do exactly as planned. First we will hand out cookies. Then, you can present on ladybug. Ill present on Chat. " Marinette

"What if we have special guests?" He winked. "Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"They can't be there at the same time as us. They are us."

"Yeah." Adrien's eyes widened. "Okay I got it. Ill present on ladybug first. Ladybug will talk while "marinette is in the hallway. We will switch and do the same with Chat. Then Ladybug and Chat can answer questions." He groaned. "It will only work if they still believe that I'm mad at you."

"That actually might work kitty, but I think I should-"

"You should what Buggaboo?"

"I have to tell Alya. She doesn't trust me anymore. I've never seen her look at someone with so much disgust and hatred."

"I should tell Nino. He was about ready to fight you."

She laughed. "Fight me."

"M'lady. We've been over this multiple times. I am half a foot taller than you. And stronger. We both know who would win in a fight."

She smiled. "Thats when I started to love you. Both of you. When I realized how similar you two were."

"For me it was when you played Mariocart with me."

She groaned. "How _romantic_."

"No, I'm serious. You had that LB confidence. You knew you could win. And you started making jokes. I looked into those bluebell eyes and I was lost. I knew I'd fallen for you. I knew that if you weren't Ladybug, then no one was." He kissed her. "So how do we explain everything to everyone?"

"We don't."

"Okay."

"I'm ready when you are Peach."

"Ill do the talking Toad. Follow me. Trust me on this one."

"I'm on it partner." She took a deeper breath. "I'm ready to enter hell whenever you are. As long as you are with me, I will be fine."

"Ok"

Adrien walked back into the room first. He held his head high and smiled at the class. He looked proud of himself. Good for him.

Marinette followed. Her head was down and she was silent. She looked annoyed. Almost like she was pissed at him. She looked like she would slap him. She felt like she might still. He was an idiot. But he was her idiot. She had no right to be mad. They gotten into this mess together. And that's how they would fix it.

Together.

The class watched them silently. Waiting. They wanted drama? Marinette could do drama. She glared at all of them. They stared, waiting for her to say something. She stared back.

Eventually, Adrien spoke. "We would like to present last. Our presentation will be split. " all part of the plan. "We did equal work." Well yeah, it was a partner project. " I will present on Ladybug. And she_." He looked at Marinette with a smirk. His could she love him so much. He was sometimes an idiot. He was acting like a jerk, but she knew the class loved the tension. "-will present on Chat Noir... since she knows him so well. " Marinette glared, but was silent. "Please don't pay extra attention to us. Everything is fine. We can explain it later. " Marinette nodded and they Sat in their respective seats.

The class stared in wonder. Before the teacher spoke up.

"Now. Mylene and Rose. Its your turn to present."

"We actually wrote a song. We are going to sing it before the PowerPoint."

"Lovely. Begin when you are ready."

...

Thanks for reading. Leave a review. I'll post again soon!


	16. Chapter 15: A little more action please

Thanks for reading. Leave a review

...

"This is a song written from the perspective of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I Hope you enjoy." Rose smiled at the class. "Of course we wrote it before Chat kissed someone else." She stared at mari briefly. "Hope you like it!"

"Ok, ready?" Mylene asked.

"1 2 3 4." They began singing a song about ladybug and chat.

"I live a life that's full of fun, That keeps me sharp and on the evil comes, I find a way to use my force and save the -uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down,You better hang around!"

They smiled and sang together.

"Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong!Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong!"

Mari smiled. It was a cute song. And fairly accurate.

They paused before singing the second verse.

"I am a cat, just chillin' out  
But in the night, she's all that I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around,  
She picks me up when I am down"

Then they sang the chorus again. It was a wonderful song! By the end everyone was clapping and cheering. People had almost forgotten about Marinette and Adrien. Almost.

The substitute teacher silenced them. "You can actually email your Powerpoint to Mrs. B. You don't have to present it in class today. People who want to present their extra part will present today. We don't have enough time to present a 10 minute PowerPoint. Thanks!"

Chloe and Sabrina were next. Their presentation was subpar. It was a poem they had written "together", but clearly Sabrina did everything. They tried, but no one was impressed. Everyone politely clapped when they were done, but there was no cheering.

Alya and Nino presented the music playlist they had created. They didn't play all of the songs, but they all had to do with love and confidence. The songs seemed happy, unlike the students presenting.

Nathanial and Juleka had been paired. They made a beautiful painting of Chat and ladybug. When they revealed it, everyone gasped. It was spot on.

Marinette wrote something on a not and passed it to Adrien. He laughed at it. What had she said? Were they on okay terms now? The class watched them again. The groups went through their projects until one group was next.

"Adrien and Marinette. You can present."

Marinette passed out the cookies. Adrien spoke up. "We need to speak in the hallway again. Enjoy the cookies and listen to Alya's playlist while we prepare. It should only take a moment.

Once again, they stepped into the hallway. "Adrien what are we-" Marinette's question was cut off once again by the door. The class tried to listen, but only heard faint singing. They couldn't make out any words. And what was happening.

Adrien walked back into the room. Alone.

"So," he said. "Originally, we were going to pass out the cookies and talk about Ladybug and " fake scowl "Chat Noir." He smiled. "Mari and I managed to get a special guest to come and speak with you. He poked his head into the hallway and yelled something like "ladybug we are ready." He couldn't have ladybug, could he?

"Ladybug is here to talk to you about safety and to answer any questions you may have."

The class clapped

Ladybug smiled. "I'm sure you all know who I am. I am Ladybug, superhero of Paris alongside Chat Noir. We save everyone from Akumas and we are trying to defeat Hawkmoth. It's not an easy job, but someone has to protect Paris. Any questions?"

"How long have you been ladybug?"

"Almost a year now." She responded with a smile

"How do you prevent yourself from being akumatized?"

"Well, there is no way for sure, but the best way to prevent Akumitization is to stay positive. They feed off of our negative emotions, and destroy more than they fix."

"Where is Chat?"

"I would rather not answer that." Ladybug said, raising her voice.

"Are you and Chat a couple?"

"Of course we are I love Adr-" cough cough "Chat. Hes the best partner I could ask for. Hes sweet and caring. Even if he does make a lot of puns."

"Is he cheating on you?"

She laughed and acted shocked at the question."Chat wouldn't do that to me!"

"Did you see the news?"

"No?"

"Ladybug, what is your favorite color?"

She smiled and looked at Adrien. "Its a green. A bright green color, piercing, blinding, almost lime with hints of forest and darker green shades. "

"So like Adrien's eyes?"

"Exactly. I mean no. No. Actually yeah. No. I was thinking if Chat's eyes. Theyre so green and bright."

Adrien stammered out. "No more questions."

Ladybug smiled. This was her chance for revenge. She really shouldnt. It would hurt Adrien. And they were already in love. She would reveal her identity and ruin everything.

"Can everyone thank ladybug for visiting?"

"Thank you Ladybug," the class said in unison.

"No, thank you." She smiled. "The people of Paris inspire me every day. I love you all." She smirked. "And thank you Adrien, for inviting me here."

"No problem Lb."

She kissed him. Ladybug kissed Adrien?! In front of the whole class.

Adrien looked shocked and hurt. Ladybug started to apologize.. He pulled away. And stared at the class. They stared back.

"Umm. I guess Marinette will present now. Me and ladybug are going to talk. In the hallway. _now._ " he glared as she tried not to laugh.

...

Authors note:

What was Marionette thinking? Why did she do that? Ill update soon and answer those questions and whatever others you post in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16: ladybugs revenge

Chapter 16 I Hope you like it

...

Adrien and Marinette. You can present."

Marinette passed out the cookies. Adrien spoke up. "We need to speak in the hallway again. Enjoy the cookies and listen to Alya's playlist while we prepare. It should only take a moment.

Once again, they stepped into the hallway. "Adrien what are we doing? This wasn't part of the plan. "

"I know I just wanted to talk. About us."

"I love you."

"I love you too. How do we convince everyone of that."

Marinette smirked. "Oh I know how."

"We can't make out in front of the class."

"I don't know how."

"Neither do I."

"Yeah "

"I feel like we are getting distant. How do I tell you I love you."

Marinette looked him in the eyes.

"Honestly, I would take the advice of Elvis."

"What advice."

Mari began to sing to him

"A little less conversation, a little more action, please All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me A little more bite and a little less bark A little less fight and a little more spark Close your mouth and open up your heart and, baby, satisfy me Satisfy me, baby" she slowly edged closer to him until they were just jnches apart. "Satisfy me baby." She looked at herself and Paused. she immediately blushed and stopped speaking.

He kissed her in the hallway again. "Youve never been so direct with my M'lady. I love it."

"And I love you."

"I'm gonna present Ladybug. And you talk. Then we will switch."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Tikki SPOTS ON!"

...

Everything was going great. Until they asked about Chat. Adrien tried to turn the conversation away, but it kept going back to the stupid photograph. Then when asked about her favorite color. She stared at his eyes and described them. They were doing a terrible job of not kissing each other. Adrien just wanted to be near her.

"Okay, that will be all," ladybug smiled at them.

Can everyone thank ladybug for visiting?"

"Thank you Ladybug," the class said in unison.

"No, thank you." She smiled. "The people of Paris inspire me every day. I love you all." She smirked. "And thank you Adrien, for inviting me here."

"No problem Lb." He was glad she managed to keep her composure.

She kissed him. Ladybug kissed Adrien?! In front of the whole class.

Adrien looked shocked and hurt. Ladybug started to apologize.. He pulled away. And stared at the class. They stared back.

"Umm. I guess Marinette will present now. Me and ladybug are going to talk. In the hallway. _now._ " he glared as she tried not to laugh.

...

"SPOTS OFF!"

"What the actual hell Mari?" He glared.

"I'm sorry. It just felt like the right time. I messed up okay."

"No shit sherlock. Everyone is going to hate both of us now."

"Yeah. You started this."

"I know and I didn't mean to." Adrien hugged her.

"Yeah, but I had to finish it."

"You didn't."

"I know. I'm sorry. Really. I just saw you and. I just. Lost it."

He smiled. "I feel the same way. Every time I see you. It's becoming quite a real struggle, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

They laughed together.

"CLAWS OUT" Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. "Are we ready to do the other half?"

"I'm ready you?"

"Actually I'm not. I cant believe you kissed me in front of the whole class."

"You said I could."

"As a joke"

"At least I didn't kiss you in the middle of Paris and it went all over the news."

"What about when we-"

"I barely awake when we kissed under the tower. And that didn't cause scandal."

"True."

"Lets' go princess peach."

"Okay Shorty."

...

Marinette walked into the class. "Hey I know I'm not on the best of terms with all of you, but I have a special guest here today. Everyone welcome Chat Noir!"

She glared at the door as he walked in. He glared at her. The class was intrigued by the tension.

He smiled. "So my Little Bug talked about safety and akumas, right?" The class nodded silently. While he continued, "I guess I can answer any questions you have then. Who wants to go first? Yeah you in the back."

"Why did you kiss Marinette in the photograph?"

"Well." He looked at Mari for help. She shrugged. "Can I tell you guys the truth?"

Everyone leaned forward and listened closely.

"I saw her from behind. I saw the blue ponytails and thought it was ladybug. It was getting dark and I was tired. I walked up, spun her around and kissed her. It would've been romantic... if it had been Ladybug. Her eyes were closed at first. When she opened them I realized my mistake. I immediately saw the confusion on her face and pulled back. She practically ran away."

Mari laughed. "I didn't run away."

He glared. "Not helping."

"You ran away. I thought you were Adrien. You spun me around, and I closed my eyes and kissed. I immediately realized something was wrong. I opened my eyes and there was a mask, not Adrien's face. Then I heard a camera. I gasped and pulled away. I tried to ask you what happened and you fled."

"We can go with that. Any other questions?"

"So are you dating Ladybug?"

"Of course. She is my Buggaboo. I love her." It was cheesy the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her, but kinda cute.

"Did you know that she kissed Marinette's boyfriend Adrien?"

Mari and Chat glared at each other.

He growled and spoke through clenched teeth. "I was not aware of this. I apologized to her and tried to explain-"

Marinette interrupted. "SHE KISSED MY BOYFRIEND?! and no one thought I should know?"

Nino laughed. "You aren't the best at relationships, clearly. "

Chat growled. "Its because I accidentally kissed her. I shouldntve agreed to this. I should go."

Alya rolled her eyes. "You two are in destructive relationships. Chat you and ladybug both kissed another person. You really are perfect for each other."

Marinette glanced around. "No more questions? Cool. Chat will be leaving-"

"Actually," a voice called out. "I have a question. Chat. What do you think of Mari?"

Chat chucked nervously. "I don't actually know her that well. She's no ladybug, but she's nice and understanding. And she's kinda cute. Shes really cute." He forgot he was talking to the class and faced Mari. "I love you Marinette."

She slapped him. "You are dating Ladybug. I am dating Adrien" her harsh whisper jolted him back to reality. "I think that will be all from Chat. Chat say bye."

Shit. He had messed up. "Bye everyone. He ran out the door, leaving Marinette stranded. "I hope you liked the cookies. I'm going to talk to Adrien."

...

"So," Adrien started to say.

"I know you love me. I love you, but that -"

"-was one train wreck after another," he finished for her

"Yeah exactly." She smiled. "We really are perfect for each other. We can solve the problems of Paris, but maybe it will take all of Paris to solve our problems."

"We have to go back in there."

"I can't face them. Not now."

"Neither can I."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

"Umm, can I check on them?" Alya asked. "Theyve had a rough day. I'd be surprised if they aren't fighting. "

"If course. Make sure they are okay, and make them come back to class."

Alya stepped into the hallway. She glanced around. Where had they gone? Adrien and Marinette were nowhere to be found. Wait. She heard something. There as distant laughter. She followed the noise around a corner.

She stopped in her tracks. Mari was kissing someone, and this time it was who she was actually dating...

"You have a lot if explaining to do." Alya exclaimed.

They jumped apart as if they never were kissing.

"Its complicated" Adrien muttered with a cutesy smile.

"Thats not an explanation." She turned to Marinette "do you have anything to say?"

"If you come home with me and Adrien, we will explain everything. Bring Nino."

"Explain now."

"Do you trust me? If you ignore the events if the last two days. Did you trust the Marinette of two days ago?"

"Thats not who you are."

"Yes it is, trust me. We will talk after school."

"I thought you broke up. I came out because I thought one if not both if you would be a crying screaming mess, yet you appear to be the perfectly content couple "

Adrien cut her off. "Mari's house after school. No Questions until then. Understood?"

Alya sighed. "I don't like the secrecy, but I understand. Nino and I will be there."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks for at least hearing me out."

Alya ignored her. "So are you two going to come back for the last five minutes of class or?"

Adrien spoke up, "we are going to figure out the best way to explain everything to you."

"Okay. Ill just tell everyone that you guys had to go home early."

"Thanks Alya."

"Its no problem."

...

 **thanks for reading. Leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 17: how revealing

Hi I'm for reading. Leave any suggestions or comments below.

...

"So," Alya whispered, sliding into the seat next to Nino, "Adrien and Marinette were kissing out there in the hallway. Together. Ladybug and Chat Noir were nowhere to be found. Probably sorting out their own problems."

"They were kissing each other? "

"Yeah."

"They were fighting lass than an hour ago."

"Well... they wanted to talk to us about that."

"Talk? My guy, Adrien was crying. She reduced him to a whimpering puddle of tears."

"He tried to explain everything, but Burst out laughing."

"There we're tears in his eyes. He couldn't breathe."

"That boy was hysterical. Something is up with those two."

"You mean, it was a lie. It wasn't Mari in the photo?" Nino looked confused.

"No. It was her. And that's what I don't understand. I don't know why she would kiss Chat."

"Adrien is perfect!"

"Do we trust them enough to talk?"

"It's depends on what they say. If it's the honest truth, maybe the kiss was an accident."

"If they keep lying, I can't be friends with either of then."

"Alya, they are our best friends."

"The only thing worse than a liar is a cheater. And right now, my "best friend" is both."

"We can talk to them. It's not like it will get worse.

...

Marinette's face was red. Her eyes avoided him. Was she blushing? Was she still shy around him?

"Sorry Mari, I would've kissed you if I'd known it would scare you like that."

She smiled back at him. "It didn't scare me. It surprised me." She kissed him, "and I love surprises."

"We should stop. Theyre going to get here soon."

"Yeah. I know. I just feel so..."

"Are you sure you can tell them everything?"

"The only thing I know is that I can't keep lying. Alya is my best friend."

"I know."

"It would be easier to lie."

"We should do the right thing, not the easy thing. We never do the easy thing. That would be to stay home and hide rather than fight."

"I love you when you try to get all inspirational.l"

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

They began making out on Marinette's bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Mari, I thought you might be in here, your mom let us upstairs, what do you want to talk about?" Alta looked up and gasped. "Marinette when you said you would give me an explanation, I did not need, not want to see an example."

They heard her and practically leapt apart. They fell to opposite sides of the bed,

"I can go if you want us to come back later," Nino chuckled.

"So, what's the great explanation? What's going to make me realize I was wrong and you are the greatest person on earth. Convince me that my best friend is still in there." Alya sounded annoyed, but her eyes were begging for help.

"I can't do that Alya. You have to decide for yourself. You can trust me. Can I trust you?"

Nino groaned. "Did you drag us all the way here to tell us to trust you? Even I could come up with a better lie." He glanced at Alya. "Not that I ever lie."

Adrien spoke up. "Can we trust you? This is important." His serious eyes stared, it wasn't the place or time to joke around.

Alya and Nino shared a look. "Yes, you can trust us "

There was a silence.

"Mari, you can trust me. Just explain." Alya was close to tears. Not that anyone could tell. She his her emotions almost am well as Adrien.

Marinette took a breath and began shakily. "In the daytime, I'm Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life." Akya nodded, urging her to go on.

"You got this!" Adrien cheered quietly.

Marinette closed her eyes, "but there's something about me that no one knows yet."

"What is it Mari?"

"have a secret." Immidiately Alta rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for all the drama dudes, but you aren't explaining anything-" Nino was shushed by Adrien.

"Alya, promise me something."

"Sure."

'When I tell you my secret, you'll great me the same. No matter what I am Marinette."

"Sure girl, its not like you are secretly Ladybug. " Alya chuckled.

Everyone else was dead silent.

"Mari, tell me you aren't ladybug."

"I'm not Ladybug?" It was weak. More of a question than a statement. Marinette gathered her courage and strength. She thought of the confidence she had in the suit. "Alya I am Ladybug."

"Oh yeah?" Alya was a sceptic. always had been, always would be. marinette had quite the performance, but if she had no proof, it was another lie. Alya analyzed Mari. If she wasn't telling the truth, she thought she was. "Prove it."

Adrien nodded. Alya and Nino waited,

"Tikki SPOTS ON!"

There was a gasp. "I'm sorry Mari. I can't believe I doubted you. I thought you we're a liar and a cheat, when really you are a hero."

"I'm still Mairnette." She gave her friend a look. "If you tell anyone anything about this, you will wish you'd never met me"

"Youre such a caring compassionate friend." Alya was sweet, but her sarcasm was effective.

"I am just Mari. I am your best friend "

"That is true, but you are also Ladybug"

Nino's head was spinning. Shy sweet Marinette was bold, daring Ladybug? Nothing made sense... unless. He looked at Adrien. Then back at LB. Then he shared a look with Alya. He gathered his thoughts before he voiced them aloud. "If you are Ladybug, does that make Adrien?" He couldn't finish the sentence. There was no way.

Adrien laughed. "Yeah I am. Thats why I couldn't stop laughing in class. She kisses me, but everyone was mad that she didn't kiss me."

Alya's face darkened. "Who else knows? This is dangerous."

Mari thought for a moment. "Well, I know, Adrien has known for a couple weeks-"

"GIRL YOU TOLD HIM BEFORE ME?"

"He told me first. I had to. "

"I guess that's fair " Alya muttered.

"Me, him, you and Nino are the only people who know."

"Are you see you are Chat?" Nino asked, in awe.

"I'm **_pawsitively_** sure. Ask my princess."

"Oh god" Nino looked up in horror. "It 's you. Will we have to deal with the terrible puns all the time?"

"That seems _**pawsible.**_ "

Marinette groaned. "I have to deal with this very day. I love him, but the puns slowly kill me".

"Thats an exaggeration m'lady."

"How so?"

"My puns are sharp like my claws."

"And apparently your sense of humor."

Alya squealed. "Does this mean I will get exclusive interviews with both of you?"

"If course Alya, when we have time."

"I should go home and update theadyblog now!"

Nino smiled. "Ill go with you."

"Please make sure she doesn't reveal who we are."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"See you soon."

The door closed. Leaving Marinette and Adrien alone again.

"Spots off." Marinette Scooted closer to Adrien, pinning him up against the wall. "Where were we?"

"Umm I was kissing you."

Marinette kissed him. "That seems like a good place to start."

...

 **give honest opinions. If you hate it, tell me why. If you love it, give suggestions. Love yo**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	19. 18: this story isn't dead

**I'm sorry about the hiatus. I said I would eventually update and I meant it. This was the first fanfic I wrote and I want to write it to completion, but I never had anything planned past revealing to Alya and Nino. I couldn't figure out where I wanted the story to go. I finally got this chapter written and posted. I will update again, but I can't guarantee when. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

 **...**

"See you soon."

The door closed. Leaving Marinette and Adrien alone again.

"Spots off." Marinette Scooted closer to Adrien, pinning him up against the wall. "Where were we?"

"Umm I was kissing you."

Marinette kissed him. "That seems like a good place to start."

...

Marinette was toast. She had slept through her alarm. And her next three that she had set just in case. Now she was running 10 minutes late to school and she hadn't even had time to put her hair up.

She sprinted to her first period classroom. She crossed the doorway as the bell rang. She there a fist in the air. "Im on time!" She sounded triumphant.

The majority of the class, excluding Alya, Nino, and of course Adrien, looked like they were disappointed in her. Marinette tried Gobi ignore them. She paused and took a few deep breaths before walking to her seat.

Luckily, they had a substitue teacher who didn't mark Mari as late. There was no assignment, so they were free to talk and do homework during class. Alya chose to interrogate Marinette.

Alya gave her a look as she sat down. "What happened to you?"

Mari blushed and tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair is down, you are wearing jeans and sneakers, and is that Adrien's hoodie?"

Marinette looked down at her outfit. Then she glanced at the boy in front of her. Then she looked back at his jacket... that she was wearing. "we talked for a long time last night. I guess he stayed pretty late. "

"How late?" Alya enquired.

Marinette blushed. "Well, you know the Akuma attack?"

"The one at four a.m.?!"

"After that we went to our own beds and fell asleep. We were too tired to keep talking "

"Talking?"

"Well yeah. We had to discuss how to deal with everyone hating both of us and all of the rumors. Do we reveal? Do we keep secrets? Do we lose everyone's trust or make them think we're liars? It's a terrible dilemma." Marinette sighed dramatically.

"Youre forgetting the part where Adrien took off his jacket."

"My room is always warm."

"Okay true, but you two were alone in your room for hours. That just sounds bad."

"I promise nothing happened."

"Mmhhmmm." Alya nodded.

"I swear. We might've kissed a few times. "

"Oh really?"

"And we both fell asleep on my bed at around midnight."

Alya's eyes widened. "Go on."

"We were so tired. We were talking on my bed."

"You mean making out?" Alya winked.

"-only a little. Anyway, It was maybe midnight and we were tired. I blinked and the next thing I knew, I woke up to Tikki shouting about an Akuma and Adrien cuddling me."

Alya squealed. "Thats so going on my blog!"

"You promised you wouldn't reveal anything."

"Ill I'm saying is that Paris' heroes fall asleep and cuddle together."

"No. It's embarrassing."

"And the video of you almost getting eaten by a dinosaur isn't? I told the world I would share everything about Ladybug, not just the good parts. And I'm keeping the biggest secret from my fans. You have to let me post some content."

"Fine."

"Aww you two are so cute."

"Thanks."

"I'm so happy that Ladynoir is real." Alya giggled. "But seriously girl, don't let that cat stay later than 11. You need sleep. Both Mari and Ladybug."

"Put that on your blog." She replied sarcastically.

"You mean I can finally confirm Ladynoir?"

"Yes-NO. Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

"Youll have to let me take a photo of you two kissing. What did you mean though?"

"Ok fine. I meant that you should post that Ladybug is sleep deprived. Tell the citizens to calm down and not get akumatized."

"Will that work?"

"Probably not, but it might help somewhat."

"I'm still waiting on the exclusive interviews with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Marinette yawned. "Yeah totally. When I'm not tired."

"Of course."

Adrien turned around. "I can hear everything you're saying. So can Nino."

"So what?" Marinette shrugged.

Alya smirked. "I knew you were a model, but your makeup is running. You look like you fell asleep without washing your face."

"Probably because I did." Adrien grumbled. "Now I look like an emo and mascara is invincible. Trust me. I've tried to cataclysm the stuff and it doesn't go away."

Marientte stared at him. "You. You used cataclysm to get rid of makeup."

"We don't talk about it."

"Understood." Alya nodded. She turned to Marinette and mouthed. "Get the deets later."

Adrien yawned. "Chat Noir Will do an interview for the Ladybug on One condition."

"What is that?"

"That you can get the rest of the class to stop looking at me and Mari like that."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best. Ill distract them with other stuff."

"Such as?"

"Ladynoir is confirmed real."

Adrien turned to Marinette. His sarcastic tone made her laugh. "Really? I never would've guessed that. Ladybug and Chat Noir as a couple? I'm scared. What if they're on a date when an Akuma attacks."

Marinette giggled. "Well they'd have to be on a real date for that to happen. Theyd probably run out and transform, and fight, before running back and finishing the date."

Adrien sighed dreamily, "sounds _perfect._ except in that scenario there are no puns."

Marinette shot Alya a look. "I have to deal with this all the time."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah I do."

"say it."

"I love you Adrien."

"I live you too Buggaboo."

Marinette leaned forwards as Adrien leaned back and they kissed. In the middle of class.

Suddenly everyone was staring at them.

Hadnt they had enough drama surrounding them the previous day?

Marinette looked around and whispered. "No one is going to care that ladynoir is real. Theyre looking at me like I have another head."

"Its like they think I'm an idiot." Adrien frowned. "I'm _purr_ etty smart."

Marinette chuckled. "You got that half right."

Adrien was left wondering whether she thought he was pretty or smart when Nino interrupted. "Honestly, it will be easier for you if you just tell everyone who you are."

The bell rang, and the miraculous duo went to their next class as they were left contemplating Nino's words.

...

 **Thanks for sticking with the story and reading this. Leave a review or suggestion in my pm.**


	20. Chapter 21 oh how the turntables

**this is one of my shortest chapters, sorry. Leave a review. Thansk for reading. Ill take suggestions.**

 **...**

Adrien dramatically flopped face-down on Marinette's bed. "We _have_ to tell them."

Marinette flopped next to him, mockingly. "We _can't_ tell them."

Adrien sighed, "you know, we could just tell everyone, don't you want them to stop judging us?"

"People will always judge me."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Technically I'm not allowed to date anyone ever. As far as my father knows, you're a 'great friend' "

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it would be bad publicity or something. No one wants to watch a model who's already taken."

Marientte groaned, "that's the problem."

"What is?"

"No one will want Ladybug or Chat to save them."

"It's a good thing we are heroes and not celebrities."

"Technically," she giggles, "you're both kitty."

"Ugh. Youre right. I'm always being judged."

"I hate when people judge me."

"So tell them."

"No."

"Why not buggaboo?"

"Because I'm not good enough. I'm weak and clumsy. No one will be able to trust ladybug to do anything once they see how useless I am and-"

Adrien placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. No one thinks that of you."

She looked up at him through watery eyes. "I do."

"You're incredible."

"-I'm really _not."_

 _"_ you're brave. Kind, intelligent."

"I'm a mess. I'm always late and I'm clumsy."

"You are late because you are busy saving Paris. Everyone is clumsy."

"Well," she pouted. "I'm short."

"Thats not a flaw," Adrien chuckled, "it makes you cute."

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"Every word. You shouldn't let what other people think get to you. You're a strong independent woman."

"But I'm not strong enough."

"The only person who thinks that is you. Think about it. Everyone you've told looked at Ladybug in awe and wonder. I love you. you were Alya's hero, And you still are. You are Ladybug Marinette. And you are crazy impressive."

"I don't deserve a boyfriend like you. You're kind and beautiful and funny."

"I'm a poster boy. I'm really obnoxious and make terrible jokes. I don't deserve you."

She smiled at him. "You're right. You do have terrible jokes."

"I think they're _pun_ derful."

She groaned. "you've got to be _kitten_ me."

He smiled a smile so bright that it could've lit up all of Paris. "You're perfect."

"I'm flawed."

"But you're perfect for me. And you are the perfect Ladybug. Perfect doesn't exist, but you come pretty damn close."

"Look who's talking?"

"Me? Awww thanks." He smiled. "Nice cattitude."

"Hey,"

"What?"

"I think you're wrong. I'm wrong. We're both wrong, but more importantly, you're wrong "

"What are we wrong about."

"You more than deserve me. We are perfect for each other. I can create and you can destroy anything you touch."

He chuckled. "When you put it that way, it sounds like I'm a villain."

"You could be."

"Yeah, but you'd beat me."

"Debatable."

"You've done it before."

"Only because I kissed you and it distracted you enough to break the curse. nd with copycat you helped me."

"What?"

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly she sat up. "We _have_ to tell them."

Adrien groaned. "We _can't_ tell them."


	21. Chapter 20: oof, I'm back

**Hey guys, guess who's back! This is one of the most popular stories. I've ever written, but I never finished it.**

 **I kept thinking about writing more to this story, but I never had time with school and finals and stress and then some more personal stuff that I'm not gonna go into..**

 **Anyways It's finally summer and I had a chance to write more!**

 **I wrote a full chapter, this is one of my longer ones and I hope you like it.**

 **...**

the next morning, Marinette opened her eyes She woke up to the smell of bread, the bustle of customers to the squeaks of Tikki,

What she didn't wake up to, was her alarm.

There was no incessant beeping, no blaring, no tick tock. There was no alarm. _suspicious._ Squinting, she rolled over to check the time. For a brief moment, she stared at the clock, not believing what she had seen. She tried to ignore the little blinking red numbers taunting her,but she couldn't.

7:45

She had 15 minutes to get up and sprint to class. She yawned and bolted out of bed, falling into a frantic, but familiar routine. She brushed her hair, and her teeth. She put Tikki in her purse with her phone and vookies and grabbed her schoolbag. As she ran down the stairs, her mom, laughing, handed her a croissant, which she stuffed in her face before sprinting out the door.

Marinette checked her phone seconds be for as he reached the door. 7:59. She was on time. She had barely made it, and she didn't even have time to fix her messy bun from the night before, but she made it.

As she opened the door, the bell rang, and everyone stared.

It was at this moment that Mari realized that she was wearing the same outfit as the previous day.

 _Everyone_ stared.

She rushed to her seat, face red with embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"You look like a mess Mari, did you sleep at all?" Alya whispered, ignoring whatever their substitute teacher was saying.

Mari shook her head. "Maybe? I was just stressed. I have to tell everyone, but I can't."

Alya shrugged, "you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to."

"Yeah, that's the problem. If I don't tell them, they'll hate me. And Chat..." her voice trailed off.

"Who happen to be you and ladybug, so nothing is really wrong." Alya finished.

"But if they know, they'll hate me. How can they feel safe knowing that Ladtbug is a clutz who can't even go up stairs without falling." Mari shrugged. "It's a lose lose situation"

Alya smiled. "I still feel safe. Even more so, knowing that my best friends will always protect me."

Marinette tried not to laugh, "yeah, but you're Rena Rouge. Youre part of the team. Of course you feel safe with us."

Alya's face was a mask of panic. Then,suddenly she laughed. "Holy shit. I forgot you were ladybug for a second there and almost screamed." Alya shook her head. "I can't believe you kept your secret for so long. I would've told someone immediately."

Marinette winked and gestured at Nino, "so when are you going to tell _someone_?"

Alya rolled her eyes, "shut up Mari. I'll tell him when the time is right... and I won't fuck up by kissing him in costume." She gestured towards Adrien, " _I'm_ smart."

Marinette giggled. "He is smart. So much better at physics than me."

Alya nodded. "Hes book smart. I'm street smart. Your sunshine boy is socially oblivious."

Marinette rushed to his defense, "he's not totally oblivious,"

"Girl," Alya started, "He expressed his love through overdramatic proposals and terrible puns."

Marinette blushed. "I thought it was cute."

"You, you would." Alya smirked, "hot stuff"

"You promised we'd never speak of that again" Marinette yelped.

Alya shook her head. "Not to mention, his only friend for 15 years was Chloe."

Marinette shuddered. "Ugh, you have a point."

Together the girls giggled. Marinette was just glad to have her best friend back... well her best friend who was a girl.

After a moment, Mari saw Adrien scribble something on a sticky-note. He watched the teacher, and when she wasn't looking, he passed the note back to Mari, with a wink that made her blush.

That boy was infuriatingly gorgeous. Slowly, she unfolded the note, and read the familiar handwriting.

 _Hey Marinette, I just want you to know that I can hear everything you say. Everything, and I have two responses._

 _1: why didn't you defend me more, I have great social skills_

 _2: why didn't you tell me Alya was Rena? Why didn't she tell me? Or Nino? What was the plan there buggaboo?_

 _Ps: note to Alya, Nino says "hi."_

 _Pps: actually he's just blankly staring at me in awe because he can't believe that he's dating you and you're a superhero and its amazing, but hi seemed better than not saying anything._

 _Ppps: Nino doesnt blame you for not telling him, but I think you guys need to talk._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hot stuff_

At the bottom of the note, Adrien had signed with a paw print, and strangely, a turtle.

Marinette read the note and chuckled, before passing it to Alya. Alya blushed, and wrote another note, promising to talk to Nino after class.

Marinette smiled to herself. All seemed right with the world. Nino and Alya and Adrien and her were in sync. They were a team, for better or worse, and they would do anything...

If only Nino were secretly Carapace. Then, everything in Marinette's world would be perfect.

Well almost everything. She still had yet to deal with the whole, problem of half of her class and the entire ladybug fan club hating her.

Ugh. That reminded her. She had to tell them.

...

 **thanks so much for reading, especially after the huge break I took. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review or pm me any suggestions/ constructive criticism.**

 **Also if there are any like grammatical errors you see, please tell me so I can fix them. I wrote and edited this chapter by myself in one day, so there's probably a lot.**


	22. Chapter 22 are these out of order

**yo guess who's back .it's been a few months but I've really wanted to finish this story. It was the first one I ever posted, but how ironic if it's the last one I finish.**

 **At this point I'm pretty open to suggestions? Idk.**

 **I think this is a pretty good place to end it. They can't reveal to everyone, and this was written more as a joke than as a "let's defeat hawkmoth and save the world"**

 **...**

Marinette handed the note to Alya, who chuckled.

"That sneaky little shell-face."

Marinette sat up, "what?"

Alya smirked, "oh, nothing."

Marinette turned her head, "really, what just happened? Tell me, I'm confused."

Alya shrugged, "its a secret."

Adrien passed back a note that said, "Its a secret." With a small drawing of a turtle.

Marinette was really confused now.

...

At lunch time, the four friends gathered to talk.

"So?" Nino started to speak.

"So what?" Marinette asked.

"Don't you find it a little funny that of all of the people in Paris, the four heroes are us?"

Marinette jumped in surprise, "What?! You- it can't be?"

Alya and Adrien nodded, while Nino spoke, "yeah dude."

Marinette shook her head in disbelief, "huh... I always thought queen bee was a blonde girl. That magic must be really strong."

That's when all of her friends lost it.

Alya was giggling, Nino chuckled awkwardly, and Adrien?

Adrien fell on the ground, wheezing. He acted like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He wasn't even breathing...

Marinette stared, "what did I do this time?"

Alya took a breath, and blurted out, "He's Carapace!" Before falling over and joining Adrien.

Marinette blinked. "Oh. Wow. That makes sense... but if we both chose our friends, then that would make queen bee.." her voice faded away.

Adrien nodded, "yeah, Chloe."


End file.
